La Prima Luna (The First Moon)
by Vynele
Summary: (Giotto x OC) Like the light of The Moon, She was charming, beautiful, illuminating... He'd always known that she was a part of him. That she was his Moon who lit up the night sky. And he was her Sky who protected her in his embrace. She lit the darkness in him, softly... As soft as the Moonlight. (Note : The story involves a new type of flame, and other OCs) (I don't own KHR)
1. 1 : Unexpected

A small town in Sicily Island, Italy—called _Taormina—was_ in autumn when she first saw him visiting her brother, G. She did not know that the fated meeting was that of a destiny, that he was not just some boy who happened to pass by in her life. Nor did she know that from the very first time he saw her, he had felt a certain feeling, one that even he himself could not figure out. At the time, he was still a boy, maybe a year or two older. It was just his intuition or premonition you may call it, as the result of the Vongola blood running through his veins, the Vongola Hyper Intuition.

"G, who is it?" she asked her older brother while shyly hiding behind him as he was welcoming his blonde friend.

"Ah, Val, it's Giotto. I think I have mentioned him to you and about his visit today. He also visited us last week with his grandfather, remember?"

She only stared at G in confusion. Of course she did not remember, she did not go out much. She was mostly in her room reading books or in the kitchen helping her mother cooking. But she finally caught a glimpse of memory when a neighbor visited them last week. The silence made the blonde notice the shadow behind G's shoulder, thus made him the one to introduce himself first,

"_Salve_, you must be G's sister, Valentina. I'm Giotto, pleased to make your acquaintance," as he smiled a little towards her, creating a thin shade of pink on her cheeks.

But little Valentina, though shy was never the one who would show her embarrassment, especially in front of boys. She soon realized how she acted cowardly while the boy bravely introduced himself. So she felt degraded and burst from behind G's shoulder.

"I-it's nice knowing you, too! I'm sorry I wasn't present during your last visit. I-I was, I was in my room… Reading," she said, while noting to herself how guilty she had felt then for not paying attention when G had told her about Giotto. Giotto, with his smile got even wider, only replied,

"That's fine. We finally meet after all, and I've heard from G that you like to read a lot, so I can understand."

If not for the gentleness the boy had shown her, then it must be his oh very warm smile that made her blush even deeper. Having a brother like G made her mentally strong from the very start and most boys her age would occasionally insult her, with saying she must be a boy, not even fit to wear dresses, since she used to be not only mentally boyish, but also played and acted like one as a small kid. Some others would be scared of her.

Yet this boy managed to make her blush and even stutter at her words only because a simple, warm smile. Not to mention his polite greetings as well. It was unexpected by her, that there was a boy who would treat her with such kindness, instead of insulting her or running away from her. Especially when a girl such as herself was born with quite an intimidating, cold visage, which had made people around her think she was angry when she was not.

Finally responding the blond, it was certain that Valentina gave up her pride and just accepted the warmth coming from the particular boy.

"W-well, I hope we can be good friends then."

It was also unexpected by both Giotto and Valentina that their friendship might one day develop into a stronger feeling. Although a smirk was formed on the face of a certain redhead, knowing his sister's heart had finally softened, the way he had predicted.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> :  
>1. Taormina is a small town in Sicily Island, Italy. I chose this town as the main locationsetting of the story because it is near the sea and also the hills, making it the location that supports the story most. I have the link to Taormina's picture posted in my profile.

2. 'Salve' is the Italian formal way of saying 'Hello'.


	2. 2 : A Piece of Wisdom

G and Giotto had actually known each other since they were around six. But they had only met at school, before Giotto lost his parents. The two had formed a strong bond of friendship since then. G had also mentioned Giotto's name sometimes, though it seemed that Valentina thought Giotto would be just the same like any other boy. A coward, rude, annoying, and probably wimpy boy, who would insult her or run away from her, while calling her a witch.

So she would just stick to her book and nod ignorantly, which annoyed G a lot. After all, he was just a big brother who got himself concerned with his sister's change. He knew Giotto was a different boy; it was the very reason why he had admired the blonde. He was pretty sure that his sister would grow softer if she were to meet Giotto. So for her to ignore him, storytelling about Giotto, would certainly be regret on her behalf. For the boy was actually too kind to be true.

It was after the death of Giotto's parents when he was taken by his grandfather, Antonio, who happened to live next to her house. He was eleven years old, and she was ten. G, the oldest among them, was twelve years old.

During the first four years they were best friends, it was always G who visited Giotto. Even when Giotto came to visit his grandfather, it was G who would come to the senior's house. Valentina, who had always preferred to stay home and out of trouble, never met Giotto. She even kept refusing G's offer to join him; this is why when Giotto visited G for the first time, the girl had no knowledge of the blond.

What made her so insecure happened when she was even younger. It caused her to hate boys aside from his brother.

**-Flashback-**

_Val was __five__ when she first became interested with books. She had taken an interest with books from her father's library and began __her new hobby—reading__. __At__ th__at__ time, it was considered pretty weird __when__ girls like to read books, especially when the books had no pictures__, and __were __certainly __not children's books__ either. _

_One day when she was seven years old,__ she was reading a book under __a__ tree when a group of boys came towards her__._

_"Hey, you book freak! Don't you have anything better to do?" _

_"Yeah, you must be reading a dangerous book to make potions or spells right? Val is a witch ~ A wicked witch ~__!"__ mocked the other boy __as he sang__ an insulting tune._

_O__f course, __she was disheartened__. She did__ no__t do anything wrong, nor did she mean to look angry. Yet those boys kept calling her a witch just because __of __her cold expression__ and odd attitude__. __Her face,__ in fact, happened to be something she was born with._

_Reminded of how G told her to stand up for her pride, she stood bravely and told those boys to leave her alone__._

_"Hey! It's not a witch's spell book! It's a science book! And what if I read? Why is it a problem to you?"_

_But they did__ no__t stop, they __kept__ making noises__ as she spoke__ to mock her and ignore her words and reasoning. Some even called her a liar, __for__ the book really _**_was_**_ a witch's book, according to them anyway. __S__he got her bloods boiled and eventually she yelled at them._

_"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_Tears started to form in her eyes as __she fell __off __to the ground. She__ hugged__ her feet to __h__ide her __tears and her __embarrassment __of not being able to h__old __them__. Did the boys leave her? Yes, they did. They **did** run away after she screamed off, but to make things worse, they __could no__t just leave her in peace__.__N__ot only did they continue to ma__k__e fun of her while __fleeing__, some also threw pebbles at her__, since__ a witch deserved to be treated so._

_"Eeek she really is a witch! Run guys, or she'd curse us!"_

_"The name Valentina doesn't even suit her!"_

_ As they got farther, their voice started to quiet down. But some whispers could still be heard and there was __this__ sentence that made her feel the worst ever._

_"I think she's not just a witch, she's not even a girl. Would a girl be acting like that? She isn't supposed to wear dresses__!__" _

_Of course, some of those days after, G had given th__em__ a proper lesson __that Val's parents_—_also his_—scolded him for beating up other kids. However,_ it__ did __n__o__t do anything to Val's fear of boys__, n__ot even her sadness either. Ever __since__ that day__, she __had __bec__o__me ignorant__. She stayed almost always indoor._

**_"She's not even a girl!" _**

_The words__ kept ringing in her ears. _

_But somehow, i__t had her matured quite fast and made her act like a lady. She sat ever so gracefully, ate neatly, stayed clean, and spoke shyly, politely. Never did she play with G outside anymore. With that said, she still knew not to be foolish enough to be underestimated and kept in the dark__—__as how __women were__ treated at that time. This meant, she was against the idea that a girl did __n__o__t have to be smart. For a girl her age, she was certainly very mature and clever._

**-End of Flashback-**

A month before Giotto's visit, a terrible incident happened. When Giotto and G were in school, an enormous fire started in Giotto's village in _Villagonia,_ causing the death of his parents and many of the villagers. The boy was taken by his grandfather shortly after.

Yet when such a tragedy happened, Valentina could only feel pity towards the boy. She was even more worried she would make the boy's condition worse. She thought of how Giotto would call her a witch. And since he lost his parents at such an age, he was thought to be rather sensitive and insecure, as most boys of his age would be when given such circumstances. In the end, she did not care if the boy moved next to her house. She did not even pay attention that it was the boy G had mentioned most of the time. Let alone remembering his name.

And maybe, just maybe, all that reason was why she felt deeply touched by Giotto's kindness. Despite the tragic incident happened to him, he could still treat her gently and even smiled so warmly that it penetrated her soul. Oh, don't get him wrong, it wasn't as if he had no feelings or griefs. He cried on and on during the first week of his parents' death. But he **was** different. Besides,

_'Those who have passed away might as well rest in peace, as long as the ones who are left behind are not drowned in sorrow, for they'll live on in the hearts of the loved ones.'_

The wise couple knew this very well and taught their son of that, so when the time came, Giotto would be ready.

Therefore, he became strong since he had to let go of his parents in peace. He just had to move on. That was the moment the future Vongola Boss had formed his strength and courage, in which had made both Val and G inspired. A piece of wisdom was all it took to strengthen someone as well as to affect the others surrounding.

In Giotto was where she found the warmth and the strength to also move on, especially when her past was not anything tragic compared with his. While G, well, he had always acknowledged the qualities of a leader in Giotto.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>:  
>1. Villagonia is a Frazioni (Fraction) of Taormina. I believe Frazioni is mostly small villages or something like that. (Correct me if I'm wrong). In any case, it is near Taormina and seems to make enough sense in the story.<p> 


	3. 3 : Dream and Consolation

It was just like a dream.

No.

A nightmare was more like it.

For who would want to be left by their warm, loving parents? None.

Yet, there he was, smiling his best smile. A smile that was sent from the deepest depth of his heart when he saw her for the first time, coming out of the shadows behind her brother's back.

True. It was partly her blush and stuttered words that made him chuckle. However, it was something else that had calmed his heart. Something else about her created a warm feeling inside of him. He knew that somehow, she would be a vital part of his life. That together, they would complete one another. And that they were made for each other.

Well, actually no, the boy didn't have such thoughts in his mind. Still, she certainly made him smile. It was probably her shy nature or her matured aura. It could even be that cold, but at the same time, warm stare of hers. It could be just her as a whole.

For once, he had finally smiled from the bottom of his heart after the death of his parents. Indeed, he smiled a lot as if nothing happened, but never as heartfelt as then. It was like a whisper from his parents, telling him that she could fill the void in his heart.

_"You lose something for something else in return."_

It was ironic. Had his parents not left him, he wouldn't have met her. He would soon learn that, after all, she was another form of happiness that would numb the pain in his heart.

Of course, some parts of him felt guilty to be happy so soon after losing his loved ones, nevertheless he was more certain that his parents loved him more than anything to let him grieve on. So, he accepted things as it was and just followed the flow of life.

Meanwhile, as normal as any boy at the age of eleven, he found himself attracted to his best friend's sister. And that marked the start of the friendship between the two.

Therefore, it _was_ like in a dream, since a nightmare was also a dream. For it to change into the sweetest of dreams was also possible.

Her reddish black hair, deep reddish-brown eyes, and reddened cheeks brought color to his life once more. Everything became clear when she stuttered the words,

_"W-well, I hope we can be good friends then."_

That, he did hope from the bottom of his heart.


	4. 4 : The Voyage to Japan

It was safe to say that Val's family was quite fulfilled, not too rich, not too poor. Her father was a cigar merchant. He had a friend from Spain who was doing business in cigars, he helped Val's father earning a job by giving him one to sell cigars in the Asian continent. This explained why he had a big library containing books from other merchants he met on the way, each enriched with knowledge from various countries. It was also the reason why G would smoke in the near future. Eventually he became curious at his father's goods and one thing led to another, he became a smoker.

Anyway, their father's occupation had him going on voyages a lot, to the East Asian to be exact. Val who read his books a lot became excited and curious about the world **so** much that she begged him to take her in one of his journeys—at least once. Of course he denied it at first, but since she was so persistent and determined, the man finally refused to deny her again and in fact promised to take her in his next trip for Japan. To be fair, G would also come.

"Giotto!"

"What is it, G? What's the hurry?" asked the blonde upon seeing his best friend burst through his front doors. G looked as if he was worried that he'd never be able to see his blonde friend again. For someone as rough as him, it was adorable.

"Well, sorry to barge in like that. My family will be going to Japan next week. And we probably won't come back for 3 months or so. I… I might as well not come back at a-"

"Hey don't say that. I'm sure you and Val will come back safely, as your father has always been. Relax." Giotto only smiled after cutting G's words.

Suddenly his grandfather came out from his room,

"What's all the fuss about young ones?"

"Ah, Grandpa. G's here to tell me that he's going to Japan next week, he was just worried that he might not come back."

"Is that so? Or… Were you worried you might never see Giotto again, G? How sweet of you."

G's face turned red slightly at the senior's words. Of course he was afraid that he might not see Giotto again, Giotto was the only bestfriend G had got. And after the incident happened to Giotto's family, G just got even more worried about Giotto's mental state, although the blonde himself seemed to cool down a lot. Ah, either way, it was just G being himself.

"I-it's not like that old man! It's-"

"Yes, yes my boy. I understand, I'm just teasing you," Antonio said whilst smiling warmly. His white brows and mustache, partly bald head, and a bit crooked back made him look wise and generous.

"So my dear boy, I see you don't come here just to inform that. Because if that's the case, you'd look sad rather than hesitating," he added.

"…" G paused for a while as he stared at Giotto's grandfather and continued, "Giotto, since you're my childhood friend and my father had known your father as a child too, he took sympathy and offered you to come with us. But-" He stared at the elder.

"We can understand if you can't leave Antonio alone."

Giotto, surprised upon hearing G's statement, could only stay silent until Antonio spoke up,

"Now what was that? Isn't that good eh, Giotto! You're offered a one chance of a lifetime! Not many kids can go on a voyage you know. So, what were you saying my boy, G? Can't leave Antonio alone? Bleh!" he turned a bit and looked back at the red haired boy, "Nonsense! I had been living alone just fine before Giotto came. I've also saved some money, enough for months!"

G could only stare at the man worriedly while Giotto voiced his concern right away, "Ehh? B-but, Grandpa, I might not co-"

"No buts, young lad! Didn't you said it yourself G'd come back just fine? And so are you! You're still young, go on adventures!" Antonio shushed the blonde boy and honestly he was so enthusiastic about Giotto going to Japan. It's not that he wanted to get rid of his grandson, and it's not that he had no worries too. Antonio was simply an optimist and he thought that traveling abroad would be good for the soul, especially the ones who had experienced great loss.

Giotto, speechless he was, smiled so wide that his eyes became big and filled with excitements. "Thanks, Grandpa!" shouted the boy in excitement while hugging his grandfather.

Giotto was so happy to go on a journey not only with G, but with her. True, the three had been friends for quite some time. It had been 3 years since Giotto first met her. But the excitement of meeting Val from that day remained strong in his heart.

~ Җ ~

"Giotto ~" a call of his name came from the girl from afar while she was running towards Giotto. It was the day they would depart for Japan.

"Unf!" a small groan came out from his mouth when Valentina bumped hard into his chest. But then a small smile formed on his face as he stroked the girl's head. "Hey, Val."

Pulling away from him, she continued, "I'm so glad that you'd come with us! G never told me anything about it, he just told me today as a surprise."

"R-really? Ahaha. No wonder you were excited to see me."

"Of course! You guys have been ignoring me for a week. Whenever I visited the store for lunch break, they'd say that you've gone somewhere else… I thought… I was forgotten," she started to frown a bit, reminded of how she brought lunches for Giotto and her brother who worked as errand-boys in a store, only to bring them back home.

"But never mind that, now that it was all a plan to surprise me!" and a smile appeared instantly replacing her frown.

"Hmph. We were gone without you not for the sake of the surprise today, Val. Giotto and I had some things to do," muttered the redhead, who was looking gruff as ever as he came from behind Valentina to join her who just ran off after seeing Giotto. Yes, they were gone for a week without Val, not only for the sake of the surprise.

"Well, what did you guys had to do without me then? Can you please at least tell me?" Val asked while staring at Giotto, her eyes widened, full of hope. Giotto couldn't help but blush a little at her gesture. Granted, Val, who was timid before Giotto came, slowly changed to be much more cheerful after knowing him for some years.

"Uhh…uhm, well, sorry… Val. It's not that we had forgotten about you or didn't want to play with you," he replied, but not really answering. "We had something else to deal with, but I can't tell you right now. I promise I will, one day."

"That's cheap trick, Val, begging him with those eyes." G added with a bit of sarcasm in his tone. Turned to see her brother, she countered,

"Ugh, but it's because you're mean. Unlike Giotto..." unknown to her, the statement made the blonde blush again. G, while rubbing his head only walked past the two to follow his parents up to the steamboat. "Tch, whatever. At least he didn't fall for it this time. Just get going."

The voyage to Japan was a long one, it took almost six weeks. There, she met a fellow voyager, who happened to come from a noble in Venice. The head of the family was a landlord. He had a daughter and a son. The daughter was the same age as Valentina. Her name was Spia, which means light. And she had a pale silver hair with a few blond strands, just like her mother. Her little brother, Lampo who had a light green hair color, seemed rather unique, with a lightning bolt birthmark near his right eye. He was just ten years old at the time.

Val and Spia are the only girls of the same age on the boat. This made Valentina felt kind of excited, because she finally had a fellow girl friend to play with. Of course, Val had girl friends already, but none of them really liked Val as they played dolls and she preferred books.

On the other hand, Spia was fond of cooking, so she read a lot of books too, even if they were cooking or food-related books. Val who always helped her mother in the kitchen grew to like cooking as well. Eventually, the two became best friends rather quick. Accompanied by Spia all the time, she had forgotten about the _"thing"_ Giotto and G had to do to make them rarely seen for a week. It served as a benefit for the duo to do whatever they had to do secretly. That, before little Lampo kept annoying them.

The little boy admired Giotto. Not only because Giotto would sometimes play with him, but also because he had seen Giotto's flames. On the other hand, G never really liked the boy as he thought of Lampo as an annoying brat. Most nights, Lampo would sneakily follow Giotto when Giotto and G were going to do their _"secret"_ activities. One night, he was finally caught by G in which resulted with G scolding Lampo and Lampo threatens G.

"Brat! Stop following us around!" yelled the redhead as he grasped the suspenders from Lampo's back, lifting him up.

"Hey! How dare you, don't you know who I am? I am a noble, damn it! Put me down or I'll tell my dad!"

"Lampo! G, just let him go," Giotto, with a confused look, requested G to cut the boy some slacks.

"Tch,"

"Why are you following us, Lampo?" Giotto asked as he got on his knee to level himself with the younger boy.

"I saw you guys were playing something interesting, why can't I join?"

"Mindless brat, we're not playing around!" G growled.

"Calm down, G. Tell me, Lampo, what do you mean by playing?"

"I saw pretty orange flames coming from your hands! That must be some trick, right? Teach me how to do it, big brother."

Giotto widened his eyes slightly then paused for some moment. After regaining his calm pretty soon, he replied,

"I can't teach you that Lampo. It's dangerous. Also, you must not tell anyone, okay?"

Although Giotto didn't mean to disappoint the boy, Lampo thought that the kind figure he had admired as a brother also rejected him. With G's action earlier added into account, the amount of resentment in him became unbearable that he cried out loud. Suddenly, Giotto saw faint traces of electricity all over Lampo's body.

G, couldn't stand the cries, reached to grasp the boy's arm, about to yell at him for being too loud.

"G! Don't!" Giotto shouted to warn G. But he was too late. His best friend was already thrown into the _gunwale_ of the ship, as a result of the shock waves from Lampo's lightning waves. A bit higher and G would've been thrown into the sea. The blonde didn't want to create a scene that would wake up everyone so he quickly soothed Lampo.

"Lampo! I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to reject you. Calm down or you'll wake your parents. You don't want them to know about you sneaking out at night, right!?"

Realizing how his parents would scold him for staying awake at such hours, he stopped crying out loud and just sobbed. After his words had made effect, Giotto continued, while emitting sky flames from the tip of his forefinger to touch Lampo's forehead,

"Lampo, you don't have to learn anything from me. You have your own flames in you, but you're still unable to control it. One day, I will teach you how to control it."A smile formed in Giotto's face, making the sobs completely stopped as the boy returned the smile.

One of the ship's crew came because of the noise, but Giotto explained that the boy was just sleepwalking and cried due to nightmares. The man, took no notice of G, believed Giotto's words and left after telling Giotto to take better care of the boy. The green-haired boy, finally agreed to come back to bed, left Giotto with G.

"Damn that brat," G hissed as he stood up slowly rubbing his shoulder that had hit the top of the gunwale earlier.

"You're okay, G?"

"It's not that bad, but still… I'd never thought that _his_ words were **this **true."

Giotto glanced at G and then into the open seas of night, "Yeah. That everyone has different waves inside the bodies, divided into 7 element of sky," he added, "But not everyone can emit the waves into flames as powers. You have storm wave. I have sky, and Lampo has a lightning wave, which means…"

"As much as I hate to say this, that brat is special. And as what we have discussed with _him_, he could be the lightning guardian."

"I know. But, I'm not sure if this is the right thing, involving Lampo who is still just a boy into this. I haven't even finished thinking of what to do if _she_'s involved,"

"Hey, _she_'s strong. It's the risk that I'm taking and I'm pretty sure both of us can protect them. It's the very reason why _he_ had suggested us into making this group anyway, to protect the people we love and the weak ones. And Lampo?" he scoffed and turned his back towards the seas to lean against the gunwale before continuing, "That brat needs some lesson to be brave, so don't pity him. After all, he's a strong fellow. If not he wouldn't be able to emit those lightning waves, don't you think?"

Finally smiled, Giotto nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. We should tell _her_ soon then, if you're fine with that."

"It's fine. It's not like you want to harm her. And she's bound to know, sooner or later."

Unbeknownst to them, there were 2 shadows lurking in the dark spying them.

The two, unable to hear a word coming from neither Giotto nor G, could only guess at what's happening after they saw what happened with Lampo. "Spia! Did you see what happened to your brother? What was that faint green lights all over his body! And those orange flames in Giotto's hands, he even touched Lampo's forehead without hurting him."

"Pipe down, Val or they'll hear us. I'll explain what I know. It's weird, but Lampo has been like that since he was smaller, every time he's angry or crying, **that** would happen. Only my mother could touch him when he's like that, others would be thrown like G. And Giotto, aren't you supposed to know about it? You've known him for years, right?"

"Uhh, well. Lately, Giotto and G are kind of distant…" she started to remember how curious she was about the boys' odd manner and snapped, "AH! So, that's what it's all about!"

She closed her eyes to recall the book that had just came into her mind, "I've never seen anything like that though. But I did read it in a book once. It says that everyone has waves inside them. The waves are classified into 7 elements of sky."

"Waves?"

"Yes, waves. I think it is believed to have different colors too. Also, there's a rare chance that someone might be able to emit those waves into flames. Could that be it?"

"You should just ask them tomorrow!"  
>"Agreed! For now, let's get back to your room and tell me… How come you have a crush towards my brother?"<p>

Spia blushed hard as she muttered and played her curly pale hairs,

"Wh-why don't we just go to sleep, Val? A-and forget what I said earlier?"

"No. Way." Val smiled teasingly.

"B-but I'm sleepy, so… N-next time, 'kay?" she flashed a quick, nervous smile before walking back inside hurriedly, towards her room.

"Aww come on!" complained the other girl while following her new best friend. 'If only Lampo didn't cry, I could've known what she sees in my brother.'

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> :  
>1. Gunwale is the surrounding wall on the edge of a ship.<p> 


	5. 5 : Group of Vigilantes

_"Hey, you there!" Giotto shouted out calling as he walked with G and Val towards the red haired boy wearing a cap."You, with the red hair."_

_The boy, finally noticing the shout addressed to him, turned his head to look at the trio. _

_"You dropped your wallet… In front of Paolo's shed,"_

_"Ahh…" he paused to stretch out his hand, receiving his wallet from Giotto. Then he continued, "Well, you got me there… I dropped that wallet on purpose," while turning his body to completely face Giotto and the other two. _

_"Paolo is being horribly bullied by his master. And I just couldn't bear to watch his family go without eating or drinking anything anymore."_

_Val with her jaw slightly dropped gasped out, "Ehh? Could it be…?" G only smirked as Giotto stared in awe or perhaps a tad bit surprised. But his face still remained calm as ever; so he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. When he opened them he replied,_

_"Oh… Then it looks like I did something unnecessary. But, you don't need to worry about Paolo. Because we just dropped the rations we collected in there as well." _

_The redheaded boy with his cap smiled in disbelief and let out a small chuckle. "Haha…! You guys did the same thing?" _

_Giotto returned his chuckle with a cheerier smile that even his eyes looked as if they were smiling."Yup!"_

_"I'm Cozarto Shimon. I'm visiting my aunt here just for the summer."_

_"I've heard of the Shimons from my grandpa. Well, this is my beloved G with his little sister, Val." G just raised his hand and smiled; Val curtsied and greeted Cozarto politely._

_"And I am Giotto," Giotto introduced himself to Cozarto as they shook hands._

~ Җ ~

That day was the start of the friendship between Giotto, G, and Cozarto. Valentina was never too close with Cozarto, mostly because he showed up in the evenings. And of course, Valentina was not allowed to go out after sunset. What were they doing? She did not really know. It wasn't that they neglected her. There were times she would play with the three of them; but it seemed like they had been keeping a secret from her.

Today, she demanded to know. So there she was, standing on the edge of the main deck, lost in her thoughts while staring at the open seas. Spia had to attend to her governess, who was also her personal teacher. Being the daughter of an aristocrat, she had to continue her education even on boat, leaving Val alone at noons. The sun shone brightly that day and the wind blew her long maroon hair softly, causing two boys to see it from afar.

G and Giotto emerged from the berth deck and stood still after seeing the bloodcolored hair. G called out to the owner of said hair, "Val, come here. We have something we want to tell you."

Noticing the familiar voice, she turned her head slowly. "What is it? Oh right, I was going to ask you something too!" She then walked approaching G and Giotto.

"I saw what you did last night, you know. What's that secret you've been keeping from me?" she asked as she held her dress tightly, her feelings muddled between curiosity and a little bit of anxiety.

Her statement silenced the two for a while, for they did not expect her to spy on their activity last night. But since they intended to tell her, it didn't matter, did it? G smirked and closed his eyes in defeat. "Tch.. I guess there's no helping it then. I knew you'd realize it sooner or later."

Giotto stared at her worriedly before explaining things. "So you've seen what happened last night. The truth is, humans have different kinds of-"

"Waves, right? Divided into 7 elements of the sky."

Not expecting her to know that, Giotto was surprised. But then he reminded himself of her fondness for books and thus realized it is not impossible for her to guess it easily. "Well, yeah. But, it's not just that. You've probably also read that there's a possibility one can emit those waves into flames. Like what you saw last night."

"Uhm, yes. But isn't it a rare occasion? How come you could do it? Lampo too."

"I believe it has something to do with a strong resolution or will you may call it. Cozarto also told me that there are 7 flames of earth, but I think they belong to Shimons only."

"Wow. Cozarto?"

"Yes, Cozarto, Val. You don't need to look so surprised, I know you've guessed it all along," G scoffed. Ignoring her brother's words, Val frowned at the fact that she was unable to emit flames. It made her think she had weak resolution or no will at all.

Suddenly she felt Giotto's hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad. It's not that you're weak you can't emit flames. Cozarto told me, in order to emit these flames one had faced a life-death situation. Like serious battles. It's probably a good thing you can't emit these flames, meaning you're safe all this time. I'd like to keep it that way,

"You don't need those flames… I'll protect you with mine." Giotto smiled warmly as he stared into Val's eyes, again with those soul-piercing warm eyes of his. Val blushed madly hearing the last sentence. The blonde, seeing how pink her cheeks had turned, finally realized how intimate his words were. And so he blushed.

G, who noticed the awkward situation between them, cleared his throat to remind Giotto of their original purpose.

"A-Anyway," Giotto stuttered nervously as he let go of his hand that was on Val's shoulder, "a week ago when G first came to inform me about this trip to Japan, we went into townsquare to find Cozarto. But the situation was chaotic as we enter the market where Franco's flower shop was attacked by some thugs. He was injured badly and his children were crying. Cozarto was hugging them to calm them down…"

_"How's Franco's condition?!" Giotto asked as soon as he saw the horrible situation before him and G. They ran closer to Cozarto to help him. _

_"Not good," Cozarto replied. "The doctors were threatened and didn't show up."_

_"Why Franco has gotten into this!?"_

_G, after asking one of the bystanders witnessing the occurrence, answered Giotto's question. "It's because he didn't give them 90% off…"_

_"What!?" Giotto yelled, his voice filled with anger and disbelieves. He paused and got down on one knee to pick up a flower among the scattered ones. "This town is a paradise for outlaws. They… threatened the towns' people and take their money away… If we don't do as they say, they'll just resort to violence. We can't rely on the authorities anymore since they already give in to them…"_

_He stood up and held the flower in front of his face. Glaring at it, he continued, "I love this town… It's a poor town but shines like the sun… The towns' people are always happy and I like their smile…" His voice filled not only with anger but also a hint of sorrow. Dropping his hand with the flower, he stared at the ground. Outraged, he snapped while hitting the wall nearby with his other hand, _

_"JUST SHUTTING UP AND LOOKING AT THE TOWN FALLING INTO RUIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!"_

_G and Cozarto could only stay in silence with sorrowful looks. Cozarto looked up to Giotto, still on the ground soothing the children. His eyes widened as they caught a faint trace of orange flames on Giotto's forehead. He then spoke up after his expression had softened, breaking the silence. "A vigilante group… Giotto,"_

_"A vigilante group!?"_

_"If nobody can help us, we must save the town by ourselves. However, in order to do so, we need a powerful leadership that can manage people. Like the sky that can wrap up rain, storm, and even the sun." _

_ The blond furrowed his brows as he listened to Cozarto's idea. _

_"There's no one… But you, Giotto!" _

~ Җ ~

"He then explained about the energy waves and flames, and those with the orange flame of the sky are a destined leader. I was to lead the vigilante group by helping small people. Naturally I had practiced how to use and control my flame with Cozarto and G, but they were still weak and cannot be used yet."

Valentina, eyes wide in shock and mouth shaped an 'O', was speechless. G patted her head as if to wipe the shock away, "Val, it's fine. Franco was saved in the end. Some boy named Knuckle who happened to know how to heal injuries showed up. He's fine now."

Seeing G's effort to soothe her, she changed her expression into an annoyed one. She looked up to him and punched him lightly on the chest. "Why didn't you tell me about Franco? I could've helped!"

"Hey! It was you who locked yourself in your room! I got home every night exhausted. Why would I bother telling you rather than going to sleep?" G scowled.

"Hmp, you meanie…" she pouted a bit. Giotto smiled at the two and assured Val by telling her that G just did not want her to worry, and also because they had not decided by then if they should tell her or not.

"You know, your brother can also emit flames."

"Really? What kind?"

"Storm flame; the red one," G answered.

"Whaat? That's really cool! I mean, your hair's red, your eyes are too, not to mention your tattoo!"

Hearing her sister's response, he only grinned with a scoff. "Hmp, I had the tattoo made this way on purpose, to resemble my flame, not the other way around."

"Oh right," she giggled, recalling the time when G got the tattoo one day. And it was during the week she was neglected; so it must be after G found out his red storm flame. "What about Cozarto? Is he one of us?"

"Ah well, since he doesn't really live in our town… He said he has his own family to manage, so he's just going to help. And while we're away, he's watching over the towns' people. Just before he gets back to his hometown though." Giotto stared into the seas and continued, "I hope nothing bad happens."

The vigilante group starting off with 2 members had finally accepted their first girl member. It was only natural that she became one of it.


	6. 6 : Soothing, yet Numbing

After weeks of living at the sea, they had finally arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Val's father had arranged a place for them to stay and rest for a week, before embarking on a voyage back to Italy. His business in Japan was actually pretty simple. He just had to send the cigars to a certain store where they sold the still rare and overpriced goods.

Japan was unique and weird in many, many ways. The odd vehicles and market surroundings were totally different with the ones in Italy. And the women had heavy make-ups on them, with an entirely white powder to cover their faces. However, Val was interested in their complicated hairstyle and attire. She thought they were cute and above all, creative. Even though she had read them all in a book, seeing it with her own eyes was certainly something else. She had always wondered what it would feel like to wear the kimono or to speak the language. On the other hand, Giotto seemed to be fascinated with the culture itself. Samurai, paddy fields, tea ceremony, and even the unusual-flavored foods were the main attraction for them.

One day, when they took a stroll in the marketplace, Val got separated from Giotto and G. Spia was not there too since her father's business was held in another city. Not having a single idea of what to do when surrounded by people with unfamiliar language, she naturally became a little panicked and confused. In the midst of the confusion, she bumped onto a boy and fell down.

"_Shimatta!_" he exclaimed in Japanese and held out his hand for Val.

"_Daijoubu de gozaru ka?_ Ah! _Anata wa koko kara janai!_" he babbled out again some things that Val didn't understand at all. Yet, she took his hand and stood up anyway. He wore _a white, long, baggy robe with light blue kimono under it, and a tall black hat_. His attire seemed rather odd even in Japan because Val didn't see many people wear it. As an addition, he looked really neat along with his seemingly expensive cloth material. It was normal for Val to assume that he was not an ordinary person.

"I apologize once again. You're not from here, are you?" the boy, who was probably around the age of 14, suddenly spoke in English. And it was a language Val could at least understand.

"U-uh… Yes, I- I am from Italy. I got lost," she stuttered as she spoke in English for the first time. She might have read books in English. G and Giotto, who once went to school and were much more familiar with the language, had also taught her. However, speaking it directly was also different from just understanding the theories.

"Italy? Then that's great, because I can also speak Italian!" he responded in Italy, surprising Val once again. Now she was certain that he didn't come from an ordinary family. Studying foreign languages during that time wasn't something someone with little money can do.

"I'm Ugetsu Asari. What is your name?"

Relieved to know she could speak Italian with the Japanese boy, she smiled and replied, "Valentina, you can call me Val."

Afterwards, he helped her in finding G and Giotto while they spoke of many things along the way. Strangely, she felt relaxed and comfortable to talk just about anything with Ugetsu. As if she knew him from long time ago. He also showed Val his Japanese flute and played some traditional Japanese music for her. During their conversation, she found out that Ugetsu was indeed from nobility. Soon, the two encountered Giotto and G who immediately ran towards Val as they noticed her. Their short breaths and trickled sweats indicated their effort in searching for her until then.

Val introduced Ugetsu to the other two. Only Giotto thanked him for helping Val which was supposed to be expressed by G, her brother. That is if G wasn't too busy feeling annoyed with Ugetsu's carefree nature.

As they were introducing one another, a sound of heavy boxes hitting the ground was heard from behind Val. Then came another sound of falling fruits and crashing ceramics. She quickly turned around to see what happened.

Someone was lying on the ground with the shattered goods, boxes, and shards. His fall was most likely to be the cause of the noises earlier.

"Heey, Mishima! You know why we're doing this, hmm?" a big, sturdy guy asked the poor man as he stepped on his victim's neck. His voice was deep and malicious. And his right hand was holding a katana which leaned on his shoulder to the back of his head. Stood beside him was another figure squatting; his right hand also holding a katana in the same manner. Even so, he was ulike his big friend; he was small and skinny.

The smaller felon yelled out with a high-pitched voice, "It's time to give us our share, idiot!" He spitted on the Mishima guy.

"Yet you claim to have none!?"

Although they were speaking in Japanese, anyone would know that they were bullying poor Mishima. The two Italian boys were about to help when Ugetsu immediately told them to stay put as he approached the cruel brutes calmly. He stopped a few steps behind them and tried to negotiate with them. The other three could only watch from afar as the big guy abruptly threw his left hand to grab Ugetsu's collar. Holding Ugetsu up into the sky, he said something about killing those who get in his way.

"Ugetsu!" Val shouted at the sight of Ugetsu hanging one foot above the ground. Giotto, almost snapped to run towards them, stopped his intentions as soon as he saw faint traces of blue. Those are the rain flames coming from Ugetsu's hands that were holding the brute's hand. The faint, blue flames caused his hands to feel numb and thus he let go of his grip on Ugetsu.

"Wh-what is happening!? I can't feel my hands!" he panicked and shocked, as the numbness on his hand started to spread into other parts of his body and made him paralyzed.

"What are you talking about!? He's just a boy!" yelled the smaller guy, who immediately slashed his katana towards Ugetsu. Luckily, Ugetsu had taken his chance earlier to steal the other katana from the incapacitated brute. He defended the attack with it _right_ when he was about to be slashed, causing the smaller guy to hiss at him before hopping back to create some space.

He spitted onto the street once again and charged at Ugetsu hastily. Still, his speed was nothing compared to Ugetsu as the Japanese boy disappeared in front of him. He noticed his defenseless back when Ugetsu had appeared behind him in a sudden. Fortunately for the thug, he realized soon enough to turn his body and blocked Ugetsu's attack. The swords clashed into one another again. The thug saw Ugetsu using the dull-side of the sword. Ugetsu's reason was that he did not want to injure his opponent seriously. But this only provoked him even more.

"Heh! Are you underestimating me? Using the dull-side of the sword? Don't kid with me, you insolent brat!" he yelled out in anger while aiming Ugetsu's legs with his katana. Ugetsu was more experienced with swords ever since he was small, though. So he only smiled calmly as he fended off the blow aimed towards his legs. At the same time, he hit the back of the thug's neck using his hand and made the small brute lost his balance before knocked down to the ground.

The people around cheered up as both of the felons were brought down easily. Seriously, one didn't have to be as good as Ugetsu to avoid their attacks. People were just too scared of their looks when they, in fact, weren't so smart.

Soon the authorities came. One of them approached Ugetsu and bowed to him as he spoke loudly to the carefree boy who had been smiling most of the time, even when he was lifted into the sky and during combat. It seemed that he apologized for arriving late since he continued to bow apologetically and was only replied by Ugetsu with a confused smile; his hands gestured the man to stop bowing.

"Wh-what? He's Asari Ugetsu!? The son of Asari-sama who won every sword competition!?" The big brute who threatened Ugetsu have just realized the boy's identity and regretted his actions, or more precisely, his misfortune to have Ugetsu in town when he bullied Mishima.

Smiling widely and no less warm than Giotto's smile, Ugetsu came back to the bunch of his new Italian friends. He then offered an unexpected offer, "Shall we visit my residence?"

Feeling relieved, Val giggled and answered, "Sure!"

Meanwhile, G who had disliked Ugetsu from the first only muttered, "Tch… Show-off…"

Giotto nodded in agreement after sighing towards G's attitude. He patted on Ugetsu's shoulder and said, "I believe you possess a rain flame, Ugetsu."

"Hm? What is a rain flame? Ahaha…" he asked back, letting out a light hearted laugh. Typical "rain" person.

During their stay in Japan, Giotto and Val became real good friends with Ugetsu. But G was not in quite good terms with him. The redhead delinquent kept responding Ugetsu's smiles and kindness with his rude attitude, which had become his trademark. Even so, the two understood each other in the oddest way possible and formed their own kind of "friendship".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>: I assume Giotto lived during 1900s which was the era where mafias have existed, his outfit in the manga is also from around that time. But Heian era where Ugetsu's clothes come from is wayyy older than 1900s, and so I made him the son of a nobility or whatever which would make more sense if he was to wear such clothes.  
>Anyway, sorry again for the late update, dear readers. Originally I wanted to post this between 13-14th October (Since those were Reborn, Tsuna, and Yuni's birthdates. So, happy belated birthday to those three!)But then my notebook got really laggy that I couldn't do a thing and finally I re-installed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and would patiently wait for the next as my schedules will be very hectic from now on T-T<br>Thanks for reading ~ Reviews would be awesome :3

**Note** :  
>1. 'Shimatta!' means 'Oops!'<br>2. 'Daijoubu degozaru ka?' means 'Are you alright?' (degozaru = desu)  
>3. 'Anata wa koko kara janai!' means 'You're not from around here!'<br>4. A white, long, baggy robe with light blue kimono under it, and a tall black hat is a reference to Asari Ugetsu's outfit, as we've seen in the Manga/Anime. Sorry if I don't describe it well enough. I tried searching on male clothes during Heian era, but couldn't find any that explains the cloth details.


	7. 7 : The Troublesome After-Effect

It had been two months since they came back from Japan. By the time they parted ways with Ugetsu, he promised to pay a visit to Italy someday. He and Giotto had gotten close during that one week. Even Valentina who had met him first was lost to the blonde, in terms of closeness, with the sword genius—who was also a music prodigy. The two boys admired each other and shared the same view in life. Upon parting with Spia, the silver-haired girl also gave a souvenir for each three of them; a ceramic mug with fire motives—similar to G's tattoo which was obviously for G—a light blue scarf for Giotto, and a kimono for Val—although it was still a little too big.

"I have one for myself as well. Let's wear them together someday when we meet again." Those were her last words to Valentina before she headed back to Venice.

And ever since they got back, Giotto asked G to be his sparring partner and to teach him a thing or two that the redhead delinquent knew of fighting. During that time, Giotto's combat skills were improved. He even figured out a way to enter a particular state, in which a flame would be ignited on his forehead, just like when Cozarto first saw his Sky-class flame.

In times of crisis, Giotto would always be in that state to fight with his all, and then bullets couldn't even stop him as he dodged them all with his swift movements. The hyper effect caused by the dying will flame on his forehead gave Val the idea to name it _'Hyper Dying Will Mode'_.

Soon, the thugs who bullied the towns' people were driven away one by one in only two months. However, most troublesome subordinates coming from powerful mafia families still reigned over the town. Taormina's corrupted mayor was to blame; he let the mobsters do whatever they wanted in exchange for his own advantage. Giotto and G alone wouldn't be able to handle this matter. So for the time being, the main problem to overcome, besides recruiting members or allies, was Giotto's physical strength.

As powerful as it sounded, _'Hyper Dying Will Mode'_ had taken its toll on Giotto's body every time he returned to his normal state. He would either collapse or, at the very least, significantly weakened. It was caused by the after-effect of entering the state—pain within every inch of his body. Then it would take days for him to recover. In the end, such power could be perilous to use, for the enemy might exhaust him to his limit and finish him for good once he collapsed.

Worried by this, Valentina decided to spend her time in her father's library, only to find out the answer to the _HDWM_. She found out quick that the only way to prevent the after-effect was increasing one's stamina, simply to fulfill the amount of strength the mode demanded. But there were some forgotten information that urged her to re-read books relating to human and dying will flames.

At the same time, G was also filled with no less concern compared with his sister's. He, too, tried to find a way to help Giotto. But not only that, his mind was preoccupied as well with the town's welfare. While the weakest groups had been driven away, the ones who were left behind were the real issues. Given those problems, he felt the urge to become stronger. He was well aware that his martial arts were outstanding, but not enough. These thoughts wouldn't let him rest so he decided on some evening to look for a quiet place. Then maybe he could find the answers he was looking for while smoking his cigarettes.

When the night came, he had earned himself a few ideas after pondering for quite some time. Whether they would work or not, he didn't know. At least he had his questions answered. On his way home, he bumped into a big guy with his gang—drunkards.

"Hey! Watch it, idiot!" yelled the big guy.

He should have let them be and just walk away. However, G was still a young teenager. No less, no more. After all, they were the ones at fault; unable to walk properly due to their drunken state and thus crashed into him first. Ruled over by his own emotions, he picked up a fight with them.

Oh well, he did manage to kick their ass off in a matter of minutes; not that it was hard to beat up a drunken bunch.

_"All muscle and no brain," _he thought.

But it was too late when he heard the sound of a gun cocking.

The bullet was already shot and scratched G's right leg when he turned his body, as a result of his failed attempt to dodge. He lost his balance and fell on his back. It seemed that one of them had kept even two revolvers in his pocket. And before he released another shot, a bullet flew towards his revolver and tossed it away from his hand. Surprised by the shot that came from behind the shadows within the alley, the thug quickly took out his other gun. Unfortunately for him, G's savior saw it coming and had released another shot the thug could take his aim. Then there was another sound of a gun hitting the ground. G couldn't help but remained still as he watched the occurrence. And even if he would not admit it, there was a grateful look on his face. He knew he might not have survived if the man wasn't there.

Intimidated by two accurate, swift shots, the bunch got scared and ran away as fast as they could, with weak steps of their wounded feet, earned from G's beating. There was no mistake that the intention of the mysterious guy was purely to save the redhead, as he only disarmed G's assaulter—not creating holes in his palms. However, it was still unknown of what he would do to G then. G turned his head to his left, towards the direction of the dark alley, when the man walked closer towards the street light to show his face.

Surprisingly, he had a face where no one would think that he was an expert gunner. Approximately in his mid thirties with a few wrinkles started to form at the corners of his eyes. His shoulder-length, slightly wavy, black hair was tied neatly. Anyone would mistake him as an ordinary family man. As soon as he stepped completely out of the dark, he looked down at G, who was still on the ground, and smiled a little as a sign that he meant no harm.

"Young man, it seems like you have angered those brutes. You should be careful next time, not always anyone would happen to pass by. Even if there are, they don't always help, do they?"

"…"

No answer. But as usual, his eyes were sharp—staring at the man with furrowed brows. Served with such a stern expression, the man looked back with a quizzical one. After a moment, he chuckled. And so the tension between them was loosened.

"Come on, don't stare at me that rude, I just saved your life!" he continued and held out his hand for G.

"… It's just the way my face is. Even if I smiled, you'd think I was mocking you. Who're you?"

"Well, who knows? I'm Salvatore. You?"

"G," he answered briefly before taking the hands offered to him and stood up slowly.

Salvatore paused a moment, wondering if he heard the name right. Because who would have given their son a name as short as just one alphabet. But he chose not to ask of it. He put G's hand around his shoulder to help him walk then he asked of where G lived as they started to walk.

"Your wound isn't too bad. I'll take you home and then your family can take care of you, no?" His question earned a nod from G, whose eyes fixed on the ground.

Soon when they arrived at the front door of G's house, Val showed up with a terrified look the second she noticed the bloodstain on her brother's pants.

"Val, don't panic. It's not as bad as it looks. Just don't tell Mom… or Dad. Just help me."

Decided to trust her brother's words, she just nodded in silence and took Salvatore's place to support G. Her eyes now turned to the stranger who brought her brother home.

"Uhm, you are…?"

"I'm Salvatore… I helped your brother when he was in a—" he paused to glance at G before he continued, "pinch." His typical fatherly smile ended his sentence.

"A-ah, is that so? Then, thank you so much for your help. Please come in, sir, and have a tea," Val offered her gratitude. Maybe he was still a complete stranger, but he had saved G nonetheless.

"Pardon me, young lady… -Val, was it? But I have 2 kids your age, waiting for me back home. Maybe next time."

Before going on his way home, he patted G's head, saying something about how G should control his temper. No doubt, it made G feel embarrassed and quickly ward off Salvatore's hands. Yet despite his irritation of being treated like a kid, he stopped the man before he went too far. His eyes were looking somewhere else to avoid an eye contact.

"Make sure you come for the tea. And…" he stopped then glanced at Salvatore, then towards his jacket—where he most likely put his revolvers. "I'd like to know how you learned to use those—"

"Of course, I've never turned down an offer for a tea. I'll even introduce my kids to you the next time I come. But if you wanna know how to use _them_, then the perfect way is to show you directly ... And for that, let me think first."

~ Җ ~

Salvatore came the next day as promised, along with two teenagers. One of them was Knuckle. Yes, Knuckle; the boy who saved Franco, whose name was peculiar yet easy to remember. While Giotto and G were surprised to see him again, Knuckle only exclaimed,

"Hey! It's you guys! What an extreme coincidence!"

However, it was not the only thing surprising. The other boy—he had a beautiful face. Big eyes with noticeable long eyelashes like a girl's and short messy hair with a color of ebony. Right when he spotted Val, he approached her and squeezed her cheeks as he squealed with a high-pitched voice,

"You're SO cute! Your sharp eyes and chubby cheeks are such an adorable combination, you know that? OH and that tiny mole under your left eye! What's your name, sweet one? I'm Celia!"

A squeal—with a high-pitched voice. And _'Celia'_? Everyone, including G and Val's parents, were dumbfounded while the three guests kept smiling. They had mistaken Celia as a boy. No wonder she was so pretty. Other than that, she was as tall as Giotto, dressed like a boy, and even walked like one. Val who used to be tomboy didn't even go as far as cutting her hair short and wearing boys' clothes. After a long silence,

"H-hi… I'm Valentina."

"What? You even have a pretty name, Tina. It's fine if I call you Tina, right? _Right?_" Her attitude was bubbly like a child, completely against her mature looks. If they looked closer once again, not only she was beautiful, her face was somewhat graceful. Like an angel.

"S-sure. Bu-but I can't feel my cheeks," Val replied while closing her eyes to bear the pain, which only made her look even cuter—at least according to Celia _and_ a certain blonde, who actually enjoyed the whole thing. The way Val blushed as her cheeks got squeezed made him want to try it too.

"Oops! Sorry!" She finally let go even when she actually wanted to squeeze harder. "Hey, Tina. Be my little sister, okay?"

"Whaatt?" Such was the response yelled out by all the boys including Knuckle.

Knuckle and Celia were around the same age. They were no siblings or relatives; they weren't even related by blood. But they had known each other for so long without any parents to take care of them. That, until they met Salvatore almost a year ago, who offered them his assistance and a house to keep themselves warm without having to worry how they should eat to survive each day.

Somehow later on that day, G convinced Salvatore to teach him using revolvers, no one knew how. What Val and Giotto knew for sure though, was that Salvatore, who became G's mentor, was no ordinary man who only used guns as protections. He was an expert, not specifically with revolvers, but with any long-ranged weapons. And being his pupil means there are certain terms and conditions. Soon, it became Giotto and Val's routine to visit G before it got dark and they'd go home together.

~ Җ ~

A month had passed since Val started her research. According to the information she had gathered, she concluded that _HDWM _was ludicrous, for it consumed an also ludicrous amount of stamina.

She found out about a method of cliff-climbing upon reading the last book, under her favorite tree. It was a big, lone tree in the middle of a vast meadow, up on the hills. Val spent most of her childhood with her brother and Giotto there. Anyway, through cliff-climbing, one could increase their stamina as well as manage it. That way, Giotto wouldn't collapse anymore. He wouldn't even experience severe physical pain. No after-effect. Cliff-climbing was designed to adapt anyone to such pain. But it was certainly not the cleverest idea, was it? She hesitated to tell Giotto. Anyone in his right mind wouldn't do it, not when there was no device to assure its safety yet.

There was no need to tell him though, because the said blond, who was oblivious to his friend's concerns, was taking his nap on a branch of the tree. Clearly she didn't pay a close attention towards the tree when she came. Or rather, she did not know of Giotto's new habit. And it was her habit to mutter the things she read, especially when it was important. That way, she could understand it better.

As she finished reading, a yawn was heard from above, causing her heart to stop for a second. She looked up towards the voice immediately and found Giotto with his right hand covering his mouth. His half-lidded eyes had small beads of tears at the corners. And true, he heard everything.

"So… Cliff-climbing. I guess I should try it…"

"G-Giotto! Since when- Anyway, you shouldn't! It's… dangerous."

Jumping down from the branch, he took a seat beside Val, and continued,

"Hmmm, yeah, maybe. But it's the most effective one, is it not? I've got to be stronger soon or I won't be able to do anything if something bad happens."

Honestly, it did seem to be the final answer. Since it was the last piece of information Val had.

"But—"

"I wouldn't fall if I do it in _Hyper Mode_," he interrupted with a cheerful tone.

He got up on his feet, not giving her a chance to reply. But in exchange, he extended his hand towards Val, giving his warm smile as usual.

"It's about time. Let's go."

And so her frown was quickly replaced with a shy smile, making her even sharp-eyes shady. She took Giotto's hands and stood up as he pulled her gently. For a moment, it felt like their hands didn't want to let go. But, being naïve teenagers they were, the contact lasted for only a split second. Giotto was the first one to let go and quickly turned his back to Val before starting to walk slowly—off to Salvatore's place—with Val behind him. However, Val swore she could saw a blush formed on his cheeks, right before he turned around.

It was Saturday so G could leave early. Then the three of them would usually go to the hills to continue on training Giotto's combat skills. Sometimes the other two would also come.

~ Җ ~

The first time Knuckle had seen Giotto's faint flames was when he saved Franco. Not many realized the faint flames on Giotto's forehead, even Giotto himself. But he, along with Cozarto, saw it. Knuckle wasn't sure of what he'd seen however, until he and Celia accidentally met the three on the cliff, some days after their first visit to Val's house. He saw Giotto in his _HDWM_, not doing anything. The blond stood far from G and Val, he just put his hands together forming a triangle with his fingers. His expression calm, eyes closed.

The term 'extreme' fitted Knuckle really well, for he _was_ extreme. And as explained before, emitting dying will flames were connected with a person's resolution. Yet it was easy for Knuckle to do. He was always resolute. After he showed Giotto his yellow-flames, Giotto explained everything to the raven-haired boy. Since then, Knuckle and Celia became part of the group and would assist the young leader's training. Fortunately, Knuckle was extremely good in boxing. As the boys trained to become stronger, the girls cooked them meals _and _became the informants. They were the ones to tell if there were any danger or not within the town.

~ Җ ~

That day, the very day he heard Val's information from up the tree, Giotto immediately suggested to G that he wanted to try climbing the cliff. He didn't even wait a day to think over it. G, without hesitation, denied the crazy idea right away. But Giotto paid no mind to it and said he'd still do it no matter what. To G, Giotto sounded reckless and so he punched Giotto—hard.

"G! What did you do that for!?" Val came right away towards Giotto who sat on the ground after receiving G's blow. "Giotto, your nose bleeds," she commented, while wiping the blood from his nose with her handkerchief.

"He's out of his mind, Val. I'm just beating some sense into him."

"Tch!" Giotto hissed, "But I need to be stronger if I were to protect those dear to me, G! I'm not playing around nor do I need you to beat some sense into me!"

Valentina, even though she hesitated about the idea, finally decided to trust Giotto's decision right when she saw the blond's agonized expression; his unusually furrowed brows and gritted teeth.

"G, it was me who suggested him the idea. It was the only way to master his _Hyper Mode. _After all… he can climb while he's in hyper mode. Then he wouldn't fall, would he? You'll also help him, right? Knuckle, too."

The other reason was because she realized that their life was crazy already. Which part of it was not, anyway? From the day they decided to form the vigilante group, it was already decided as well that they _were_ a bunch of crazy kids. G let out an annoyed grunt before walking to grab Giotto's arm, helping the blond stand.

"You could have asked for assistance. Instead, you were willing to do it on your own. Are you really that eager to die!?" G spoke with his voice gradually raised. "If you fall off and die, I won't forgive you!"

He turned his back towards Giotto and walked away.

"I'll kill you myself if that happens."

"No you won't. You treasure me way too much."

"Hmp!" Val couldn't help but hold her laugh hearing Giotto's carefree response that stopped G's steps. The redhead growled, "Giotto…"

"Hmm?" Giotto smiled with his nose still bleeding. G quickly turned to face Giotto again and yelled,

"Bastard! You make me sound gay!"

"Aren't you?"

"Geez! Whatever. Just clean up that bloody nose!" he scoffed and went further away to smoke, avoiding his sister's nag. Val hated smoke more than anything else, besides insects or idiots.

Giotto turned his head to his side where Val stood with her handkerchief.

"Here, I'll wipe it out for you," she said.

"Val, thanks for believing me."

"Hm? What are you saying?"

"You weren't sure if I could do it or not, that's why you couldn't agree with the idea at first. Am I right?" he asked as he stared into her eyes. She smiled before replying him,

"It's not that I didn't believe you. I was just worried..."

"It's fine. I'm actually happy that you were worried about me, but I got even happier when you decided to trust my decision," he paused to grab the handkerchief. "And also thanks for this."

Val giggled, "Then wash this for me, will you? It's soaked with your nose's blood."

"Sure. One more thing though."

Before Val realized what the 'one more thing' was, his hands were already squeezing her cheeks—his lips formed a playful grin.

"Gi-Giotto! It hurts… G was right, you're pretty off today," she complained with her eyes closed again. The boy released a soft chuckle and loosened his squeeze.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw Celia doing this to you." With a small voice, he added, "You look… sweet, Val."

Behind her half-lidded eyes, she could see Giotto's nervous expression. Naturally, she couldn't help but turn red with Giotto's eyes fixed on her, causing the boy to laugh again.

She ended up letting him squeeze her cheeks for a 'little' bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> :  
>Phew! This one's long, but I enjoyed writing it. So I hope it wasn't boring. xD<br>Anyway, two OCs appeared! I hope they didn't make the story uninteresting.  
>I have also prepared two drawings of the OCs (made by me, so don't get your hopes up). A friend told me it would be better if there were drawings of them, so it'd be easier for you guys to remember them. But since I've just realized that FFN turns links in a story to a period, I will post them on my profile. Feel free to check them there if you want to. Thank you for reading and review please? :3<p> 


	8. 8 : The Beginning of an End

Ever since G agreed to assist Giotto in his 'crazy' trainings, the blond had been trying to climb a cliff chosen by G, which was not too huge and pretty safe. It was located near the hills, their favorite spot. From there, they could watch over the entire town and the vast ocean. At the bottom of the cliff was a river connected to the sea. The four others would always wait there by the river to watch over him.

As expected, it was not easy. However, it was also surprisingly smooth. Because Giotto calculated his energy perfectly, he had never fallen without being in his Hyper Mode. Should he exhaust all his energy in climbing and got out of his Hyper Mode before reaching the top, then he would fall in his normal condition. And in his normal condition, he wouldn't have survived the fall. Even though G and Knuckle stayed on guard to catch him, he was just that cautious.

Some weeks later, Giotto finally reached the top of the cliff and the others joined him through another route. G was the first to arrive and to see Giotto lying down to catch his breath.

"Hey."

"Ah… Hey G," Giotto panted as he spoke, "I told you I could do it."

G chuckled while approaching the blond to help him stand. The panting started to slow down to a steady breathing.

"True. But I wonder if it makes any difference."

"It does. I feel more power within me," he replied, pausing to look at his hands. "In fact, I think I can enter Hyper Mode once again."

"Seriously?"

Suddenly a flame appeared on Giotto's forehead and before G knew it, Giotto was already in front of him; his fist about to hit G. But it was missed as G evaded quickly. "Right, you're faster than ever. This should be interesting."

The two continued to fight just like how they used to train. But Giotto's capability in entering the Hyper Mode within a short time was surprising. All they expected was for Giotto to have extra stamina when he could no longer stay in Hyper Mode. Yet the outcome was even more than that.

By the time the others had arrived, G was knocked to the ground as the flames on Giotto's forehead started to disappear. It wasn't the first time Giotto defeated G, but it was the first time he made G fall to the ground. Such ridiculous method totally worked out after all.

"Giotto... You've done it!" Val exclaimed and hugged him by reflect. Faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks as a response.

"Tch. You're not even worried about your brother falling down?" The protest came from G made the others laugh. Celia, who carried an average-sized pot with a delicious smell, suggested a break.

"C'mon, it's time to have lunch!" she said, opening the pot lid to show a stew cooked by Val and herself.

As they were eating, the boys kept discussing things. There was still one more thing bothered Giotto's minds. The flames from his hands weren't solid enough to be used as a weapon. He was already satisfied with his improvements, but it didn't affect his curiosity towards Cozarto's explanation.

"G. You remember when Cozarto said we can use these flames as a weapon, don't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I can't figure out how."

Just before G could answer, someone came from behind them, answering Giotto with heavy but hoarse voice.

"Then your friend must have forgotten to tell you, that you need something as a conductor to enhance your flames. I must say, your accomplishment today was remarkable." The man was peculiar, with a black piece of cloth covering his eyes, a weird-looking staff, ragged clothes, and Mohawk hairstyle. There were sheep following him as well.

He then introduced himself as Talbot. And while the girls were playing with the sheep, the boys were speaking with him. He claimed to have heard Cozarto's plan about the vigilante group. So he asked, "You youngsters are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course," Giotto answered.

"Hmph, don't underestimate us, old man. We're more than ordinary teenagers."

"Yes. We're extremely serious to fight for justice in this town!"

Val also added, "Even Giotto has prepared a name for us, Mister Talbot. Would you like to know?"

"Interesting. What is the name then?"

Smiling, Giotto answered Talbot's question with confidence. "Vongola."

A grin formed on the shepherd's face as he heard the name right away. He stood up reaching his leather bag as he spoke in a low voice. "It's exactly what _she_ said."

Then he took a pair of gloves before continuing. "Like I've said, you need some kind of a conductor. For example…" Then he threw the gloves to Giotto instead of finishing his sentence. The odd-looking gloves had a solid part like iron for the fingers and a round emblem on the back side. On the emblem was the Roman numeral **I** and around it was written '_Vongola_.'

This, of course, surprised Giotto and everyone else. After taking a good look at the gloves, Giotto turned his head to Talbot, who was now walking away with his sheep.

"H-How would-?"

"Young man, you will find the answers one day."

He then left without saying anything else but singing. The melody of his song was bizarre, but in a certain way it also brought peace to whoever was listening. The lyrics were like this:

_The Sea knows no bounds.  
>The Clam passes down its form from generation to generation.<br>The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

And so he disappeared with the song.

The mysteries remained. But Giotto's intuition told him to put on the gloves while emitting his flames. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his resolution once more after putting them on. Within moments, he could hear a sound of flame. _Bigger _flames.

His friends gasped upon seeing the solid, orange flames coming out of Giotto's hands. As he opened his eyes slowly, he could feel the flames' warmth. After seeing it, he could tell what his flames were capable of. They were hot enough to bend irons.

"Vongola Primo…" he whispered to himself.

"I _do_ think it suits you as a Boss, Giotto. Or should I call you Primo?" Celia voiced her opinion based on the Roman numeral **I**, which indicated a 'First' or in Italian, 'Primo'.

"That's an extremely good idea. Should we call him Primo now?" Knuckle added another suggestion. The others only nodded in agreement while staring at Giotto.

"What? No no. There is no way you guys are calling me that."

Giggling, Val only answered, "But you'll need a formal name as a leader. It sounds cool, Primo."

"Ehh? Not you too, Val," Giotto scoffed as he scratched his head, expressing disapproval. "You guys are my friends, there shouldn't be any formalities."

"We're just messing with you… Primo," G said with a wide grin.

Somehow, Giotto got stuck with the nickname. They still call him by his real name most of the times. But he surprisingly liked the sound of 'Primo', as he would later admit in the future.

Suddenly two little boys came. They were two of many kids who adore Giotto and his gang, mostly because their families were saved from the thugs. They looked as if they were running out of breath and had just stopped running. With breathless voice, they yelled, "Big brother Giotto!"

Their sudden appearance and panic tone turned the atmosphere serious. Giotto quickly responded with a stern expression. "What happened?"

"Grand-Grandfather Antonio! He's- He fell unconscious!"

The terrible news stunned Giotto; his face turned pale and his pupils contracted. Just this morning he was in a good shape, sipping his coffee as he read a book on a rocking chair. Giotto gasped before hurrying himself back into town, followed by the others. He arrived at his house pretty soon and found Antonio lying on the floor. He quickly grabbed his grandfather's arm and put it around his shoulder to lead him to the nearest bed.

Not a minute after, Knuckle already arrived and he barged into the house right away to check on Antonio.

"Knuckle. How is he?"

"He's fine. His heartbeat is just… slow. We'll just ask him once he's conscious. Just calm yourself."

Giotto gulped and regained his composure. "Glad to hear that. Where's everyone?"

"They were waiting outside. It would be extremely crowded if they all get inside," he replied, scanning Giotto's relatively small house. As Knuckle finished his sentence, they heard a cough coming from Antonio.

"Grandpa! You're awake…" Giotto exclaimed as he took a seat beside Antonio, holding the senior's hands. Knuckle hurried to the kitchen to take a glass of water and then gave it to Antonio.

"Oh my dear boy, I'm sorry for making you worried. It seems like my age has finally taken its toll on me," he spoke with a frail voice, a smile on his weathered face. The words spoken were enough to make Giotto speechless; he could only frown while staring into Antonio's eyes helplessly.

"I'm old, Giotto. There will be a time where I can no longer stay with you. And you should not grieve upon it."

Giotto nodded in silence. He loved Antonio with all his heart, but he was old enough to understand life's nature. Still, he felt gloomy, imagining himself losing another family member. It appeared that Antonio had a heart attack that day, and from that day on, he spent most of his time in his bed.

For some days after, Giotto stayed home to take care of Antonio. However, it didn't last long. One evening after Giotto came home from working, he found out that his grandfather had finally completed his life's journey. The old and kind Antonio was lying on his bed, eyes closed, with a peaceful look on his face. But there was no heartbeat, just a piece of paper in his hand.

It was gloomy times, lasted for about a month. It's not that Giotto cried a lot or became depressed. He didn't distance himself from his friends, either. He just didn't laugh or smile as much. He even said once, "I just need some time getting used to not having my grandfather around."

Val was the one who once again lightened up Giotto's moonless nights. Her simple approach had always found a way to console him, sooner or later. So one morning, when Giotto sat on the front steps of his house, Val joined him.

"Buongiorno, Giotto," she greeted as she sat down beside him, maintaining her back straight, and placed her hands on her lap. As explained before, she had a habit of acting like a lady. And that charmed Giotto in some ways as she did it naturally.

"Val… Buongiorno," he replied, smiling. Yet his smile was a bit cold due to a hint of sorrow in his eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh morning air.

"You know, I've always wondered why you're so kind and patient, even after you had been through a lot of things. You even help people when you don't have to."

Letting out a small chuckle, he answered, "Because I know what it's like being helpless. But… it's odd, isn't it?" he paused as he looked away, breaking the eye contact made between him and Val. "The more I want to help, the more I realize I was the one seeking for help."

His expression was calm, yet painful, with his eyelids closed half way. It crushed a tiny bit of Val's heart. But instead of encouraging Giotto with more words, she got up and then stood in front of Giotto, causing the blond to lift up his head. She then bowed slightly and brought her face close to his. Giotto gasped.

"Wh-what's wrong… Val?"

She replied with a giggle and moved her hands to his cheeks, squeezing them.

"Revenge ~ It's payback time!" she chirped, a big grin on her face. Giotto's forced smile due to the squeeze made her giggle even more, as it looked funny to her.

Giotto couldn't help but laughing at her spontaneous action. He then raised his right hand to hold one of her wrists, loosening the squeeze. He looked into her eyes and said, "Grazie… Val."

His eyes lit up and his smile was true and warm. Gradually, the atmosphere around them turned from cold to warm, despite the chilly morning. Val returned his smile as their eyes connected. Both stared at each other tenderly; her hands still on his cheeks, stroking them lightly since he stopped her squeezes.

"You don't need to seek for help anymore, Giotto. You have us and we will always help you. You're our family. Don't put the entire burden on yourself alone."

Giotto widened his eyes, astounded. Then, as his gaze turned soft, he curved his lips into a smile and released a sigh of relief. But all of a sudden, he opened his eyes to look behind Val. He could hear the sound of heavy footsteps slowly approaching, breaking the stillness. A man stood there, carrying a bag on his shoulder. Noticing Giotto's change of expression, Val turned her body to see the man. He had a long black hair that was tied, and noticeable pointy sideburns. His dark green orbs glared at them as his brows furrowed.

Giotto stared back at him; his expression stern.

"Long time no see… Ricardo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> :

Happy Halloween everyone! I hope I'm not late xD It's already November 1st here, 4.32 AM and I am really tired but I'm updating anyway ;P  
>Thanks for those who reviewed and see ya next chapter! XD<p>

(Oh I've also updated a new picture for Antonio, le grandfather ~ You can check my profile for the link :3)

**Note **:  
>1. The song sung by Talbot is, as you may have guessed, the song of Trinisette.<br>2. 'Buongiorno' means 'Good Morning'  
>3. 'Grazie' means 'Thanks'<p> 


	9. 8,5 : A Sweet, Simple Act of Kindness

This one was during a summer some years ago and almost a year after Giotto came into her life. It was piping hot. Most prefer to stay home or go to the sea. She was one of those who preferred to stay home. She just couldn't stand heat as it made her feel weak. On the other hand, G was pretty fond of summers. Even during her wild childhood, where she was still boyish and all she did was playing with G outside, she had fainted due to the scorching heat. Even so, despite her weakness in summers, she longed to play by the sea during the season. She wondered what it would feel like to swim in the seas and lie on the sands, for she spent her times on the hills. If heat was her enemy, then cold was her best friend.

She was sitting on a small wooden chair by the window in her room, when she saw Giotto came out from the house next to hers. Thanks to him, her fear of boys had been lessened. Even though some insecurity remained that she would sometimes act cold around Giotto. However, that was about to change entirely.

Giotto was walking towards the town square, and maybe to the beach, since G had also gone there. Her face was bitter with sharp eyes and frowned lips. However, there were actually sadness and loneliness in her gaze. She knew she would be left behind again that day. But just when she was about to lost her sight of the blond, Giotto turned around and look towards her house. Towards her window.

Surprised, she gasped and threw her looks somewhere else to avoid eye contact. Slowly, she rolled her eyes to take a peek of Giotto, in case he was still there. But no, he was not. Driven by curiosity, she stood from her chair and moved closer to the window to push it. With her hands on the window's rail, she put her head out and looked around.

"Valentina~!" her mother called out from downstairs. "Come down, dear! Giotto is here to see you!"

Oh, dear. She was still messy in her nightgown.

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute!" she answered, while running to her mirror to comb her hair hurriedly and changed into a white summer dress. Instinctively, she never wanted to look 'ugly' in front of Giotto. She had totally forgotten how much she felt indisposed. After she reached downstairs, she walked towards the front door slowly and saw Giotto sitting on the front stairs.

Noticing a movement from his back, he stood and turned. He grinned as he greeted her, "Hey."

"Umm, hi, Giotto." she greeted back, her face remained flat. "I ... thought you were going to the beach?"

"Indeed, I was. But I forgot something, which is why I come. I was wondering, why I haven't seen you lately."

"Oh, that. You see... I'm not good with the heat. I mean, I'd like to visit the beach, but I'm afraid I would faint. I can't swim either," she sighed. Coincidentally, as she finished her sentence, the clouds started to block the sun. Soon it wasn't too hot and the sunlight wasn't too bright, but bright enough for a good summer.

"It looks like the weather answered your problem," Giotto continued while looking at the sky and then back to her. "It will be fine. I'll teach you to swim as well, how about it?"

Tempted by his smile—I mean, offer, she finally agreed and went with him. It wasn't too bad, after all. The sun was unusually kind to her on that one summer's day. It took some time to convince her mother that she would be fine, though.

By the time they arrived on the beach, G was lying on the sand; his pants were wet and his shirt was damp.

"G!" Giotto called.

G was about to reply until he saw his sister beside Giotto. With one brow raised, he questioned, "What is this? It's so unlikely for you to come out on a summer day."

"Well... It's unusually better today. Right?"

"Hmph. Maybe just because it's Giotto."

"Wh-what? No! Shut up!" she denied right away. Her cheeks reddened.

"No, I won't," he responded, sticking out his tongue. Then, while patting Val's head roughly, making her hair messy, he said to Giotto, "Well, then. I'll leave my _cute_ sister to you."

A tone of sarcasm, as usual.

"Where are you going?" Giotto asked the redhead who was about to leave the beach.

"I'm hungry. I've been swimming for hours today." He glanced at Val and then smirked teasingly. "Have fun, you two."

"What is on his mind, really?" Val huffed. Giotto could only chuckle at the siblings.

"Well then, want me to teach you how to swim? Don't worry, it doesn't feel too hot once you're in waters."

"A-ah, right. Sure!" she answered nervously, but excitedly as well. It was rare for her to get excited during a summer. Maybe G was right, maybe it **was** because of **someone**. There were other things that also made the heat worth resisting, though; the clear blue waters and the open skies above the ocean. It had been a very long while since she last visited the sea.

Leaving her undergarment—a simple white dress on, she swam with Giotto, who kept her safe while teaching her. Gradually she started to understand the basics of swimming. And within the hours of learning, they had fun with each other; splashing water, doodling on the sand, and making sandcastles, although they failed that last one. Instead of building sandcastles, they were 'sand fighting'.

Hours went by and still she didn't feel like fainting at all. Maybe the cool seawater also helped her in surviving the heat. In the end, she was finally able to swim, even if she was still scared to swim far.

As she smiled and laughed, she thought of when was the last time she had so much fun. She got lost in her thoughts upon gazing at the blond; she had no idea she would be doing so much fun with him that summer. It was definitely a first. The first time to smile and laugh a lot in front of Giotto; in fact, in front of a boy.

_No matter how I look like, despite my cold and flat expression, sometimes harsh personality, he didn't mind. There was even a time when I yelled at G, and Giotto didn't call me a 'witch'. He didn't even see me 'differently'. _

When the day was almost over, they sat together by the shore watching the sun went down. They were waiting for their clothes to dry. The stillness reminded her how she wouldn't be there if it wasn't because of Giotto. She didn't expect for him to come and get her this noon. How very thoughtful of him.

"Giotto," she spoke with a little voice, almost a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so kind to me? I mean, I'm far from fun or sweet. I don't smile a lot, I was kind of mean to you, and..."

"..."

"I thought you would hate me at first, and after all you've been through. You know, I'm not ... pretty too, or anything like that."

Giotto stood up and offered her his hand. He smiled before replying, "Let's walk home. I'll tell you on the way."

She realized that her undergarment was already dry, so she took his hand and wore her outer dress. That was when she felt the effect of playing in the heat all day. Her body felt warm and her head started to spin. Giotto noticed her weird condition.

"Val, can you walk?"

"Uhh, I guess..." she answered and started to walk.

After taking a few steps, she became unsteady. Eventually she was going to fall; only Giotto was there to hold her shoulders before that happens.

"Hop on my back, it's my responsibility for taking you out. Okay?" he smiled apologetically. She just nodded, hiding her reddening face caused by the heat and something else.

On their way home, they met Franco, who was about to close his flower shop. Val was given some _'Parma Violets'_ which were left unsold for that day. They chattered for a while and then continued to walk.

"You've probably known this," Giotto began to speak. "Years ago, before I moved here, I was already friends with G. He told me he had a little sister and that she used to be energetic. But then, just like what happened to him, she was rejected by other kids. Especially boys, who were blunt enough to call her names."

Knowing it was her story, she buried her face in his neck.

"Ever since then, she had changed. She doesn't like playing outside anymore, she became gloomy, and she stayed away from the other kids, especially boys. They said she was barbaric like a boy, unfriendly. A 'witch'.

"But I think they were mistaken."

The last words caused her to look up. Giotto stopped as they had arrived in front of their houses. After dropping her in front of her house, he took one violet from Val's hand and put it behind her ear. With a smile, he continued,

"Despite her bitter expression, her occasional smile is so warm that I forgot the cold past I had been through. And I found out that," he paused as he stroked her hair behind the flower, "she wasn't cold at all."

It was true that, even if she wore her naturally cold visage most of the time, once she smiled, she smiled from the very bottom of her heart. And even though her eyes were sharp like G's, they held warmth. Especially after she was rejected, there was also fear if anyone were to look closely. If not, they would only be mistaken as glares.

"See you tomorrow, Val," he bid her a goodbye with a small smile.

She could feel tears started to form in her eyes while her cheeks were warm. While she was flattered by Giotto's words, she was also reminded of her own past. But what hurt her most was guilt. She felt guilt because she was once a bit harsh towards Giotto for she doubted him. She felt guilt for sulking and complaining as if she was the most unfortunate person when actually, Giotto had experienced a greater loss.

She cried. And as tears rolled down from her eyes, she ran to hug Giotto tightly. Giotto could only wonder if it was something he said while the girl was crying on his shoulder; words of apology were heard in between her sobs.

"I-I'm s-sorry—all this time, I—" she cried, "I've been selfish."

"Eh? Selfish?"

"I was wrong. You—you're not like any other boy. I'm sorry. I w-won't think of you badly anymore."

His eyes were widened. She had never shown many emotions—other than blushing—before. He was happy because she smiled and laughed a lot that day, but was even more touched because Val confessed her deepest feelings and poured them into tears to him. He felt trusted.

She continued to sob, letting out all of her anger and sadness she kept for years, and all the loneliness and fear as she felt a pair of arms hugging her back. Yet she was happy, because she knew that from then on, she wouldn't be gloomy ever again. She promised to herself, she would smile more for him; it was her turn to cheer him up whenever possible. Valentina became more and more cheerful since then, for the sake of returning his kindness.

The next day, she got a fever. Oh, summer heat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : Ehh it's cheesy, right? But I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 9 will be posted soon. (Maybe next Wednesday :D)

**Note** :  
>1. 'Parma Violet' is a flower belong to the more exotic branch of the violet family. It first appeared in Italy, in the 16th century. The idea was because Violet is February's birthflower. And Valentina's name is due to her birthday. Oh yeah, she was born on 14th February and was named after Saint Valentine, who caused the love day to exist. It also symbolizes watchfulness, loyalty, and faithfulness. One gives violet to say that heshe will always be there for the receiver. Nice, eh?


	10. 9 : Not Just a Bunch of Kids

Tense. That was the only word that came into her mind after fifteen—maybe even twenty minutes of sitting in silence. She was sitting at a small dining table, in a small room of the small house that was passed on to Giotto. The blond himself sat at the left end of the table; his elbow placed on top of it to support his head with his palm on his left cheek. His eyes looked lazy as his head faced the door, and not the man who sat across him. Clearly, he was avoiding an eye contact. The other man, who was sitting at the right end, was Ricardo. His position was different, yet it held the same meaning. He sat, while completely facing the door, with his hands crossed and eyes closed. Val took the last sip from her teacup and then glanced at the other two cups from which the steam wasn't coming out anymore. She sighed.

Just an hour ago, when she was with Giotto in front of his house, Ricardo came. As soon as he spotted Ricardo behind Val, he stood and mentioned Ricardo's name. Ricardo seemed dangerous at first as if a dark aura surrounded him. His expression was even more sinister compared to G. Just when she was about to ask Giotto who he was, Ricardo said something unbelievable.

"Long time no see, cousin."

"..."

That was it. No small-talk, no hug, no fist exchanges, not even a smile. Nothing.

"Come in, I'll make you some tea," Giotto welcomed his cousin flatly as he turned around and went inside his house. Val stood frozen for a moment before she realized her hands being pulled by Giotto.

"Eh? G-Giotto, wait. Shouldn't I be going home?"

"Hm? Why?" he asked innocently.

"Why? Well, don't you need some privacy? It's been a long time since you two have met, right? Especially—at this kind of time," she replied hesitantly, not wanting to mention Antonio's death. She thought they needed privacy to talk about their grandfather.

He responded with a weak giggle, and said, "Help me—to make tea. Please." His face looked as if he was begging. She nodded in defeat and then turned to Ricardo.

"Salve, I'm Valentina," she introduced herself as polite as always. Ricardo only nodded.

"I believe you know my name already," he answered before going inside right away. But there wasn't much talking since then and that was how they ended up sitting together as statues.

She simply couldn't take the tight atmosphere anymore. She stood up and was about to say something to break the silence before she heard a door creaking.

"Hey Val. Thought you'd be here, mom was looking for you," G informed as soon as he spotted his sister.

"Oh, it's you. What was it about?"

"You know, it's about breakfa-" He stopped when his eyes caught something 'new'.

"Ri-Ricardo!?"

"Eh? You know him too?"

"Of course I know him! He's Giotto's cousin."

Ricardo didn't even budge. However, Val could sense that he was feeling annoyed.

"Well, then, you should go home and have breakfast," Giotto said to Val, smiling.

"AH! Right! Breakfast! I should be helping my mom cooking!" She panicked and hurried her way back home as she shouted, "Ciao!"

"Ciao!"

"I didn't know he's coming, Giotto," G spoke.

"Hm? Haven't I told you?"

"What?"

"My grandfather left a note in his hand when I found him lifeless. In the note was detailed information about where he kept his lifetime savings. He wanted to bequeath his money fairly between Ricardo and I. Eventually I sent a letter to inform him about the death," he explained. He turned to Ricardo and continued, "I just didn't expect for you to come so soon."

"How's Terenzio and Vittorino?" he asked of Ricardo's younger brothers.

"Nothing special," he replied coldly, still closing his eyes.

"..."

"Tch, snotty as ever. Oi, you can at least look into someone's eyes when they speak to you," G lectured.

Ricardo's lips curved upwards, forming an arrogant smile. He finally opened his eyes to glare at the redhead. "It is **you** who should pay attention with whom you're talking with, **brat**."

With furrowed brows, G clenched his teeth and his fist; his red irises reflected flaming anger. G raised his voice as he gave his response, "What did you say?"

"Calm down, G," Giotto sighed. "Ricardo, how long will you be staying?"

The raven-haired man turned to look at Giotto and answered, "Gramps wanted me to take care of you, as stated in his letter that you sent along with yours."

This, of course, surprised both Giotto and G. With widened eyes, their mouth hung open.

"What? B-but I can take care of myself just fine!"

"I'm staying," he insisted. Maintaining his flat expression, he added, "I miss this town, after all."

"Then how are you going to give your brothers the money? Shouldn't you give them their share?"

"Like I said; they have my aunt."

He stood and drank his already cold tea before going outside. It was not that Giotto hate Ricardo, they just had a 'sour' past. Unlike G, Ricardo was not only mean; he was filled with wrath, hate, and jealousy. Giotto had only encountered his cousin twice when they were smaller; the first time was when Ricardo lost his father, and the second was when both of them visited Antonio.

~ Җ ~

_A young man was kneeling in front of a spiky, blond-haired two-year-old. His face was handsome and suave, with a soft orange pair of eyes and brownish-blond hair under a brown cap. His wife was seen holding a baby in her arms as she sat on a chair, while another boy—who was the same age as the blond boy—stood beside the lovely woman and watched his little brother being cuddled. _

_"Giotto, why don't you ask Ricardo to play with you?" Leonzio encouraged his son to play with his nephew, the eldest brother of the other two. _

_"I think he needs a companion," he smiled warmly, concealing his sadness. His older brother—father of the three sons—died some days before._

_"Alright, Papa, I will!" chirped the boy innocently. He ran to approach the older boy of six years old who sat alone on the front steps of Leonzio's small, simple house. His expression __was __dark. Giotto sat beside him and said, "Ciao!"_

_Ricardo didn't respond._

_Giotto raised the inner corner of his brows, feeling slightly disappointed. He touched the older boy's elbow. "Umm, Ricardo," he paused, hesitating._

_"What if they're sad?"_

_He glanced at Giotto, but remained silent. When he finally turned his head to the blond, he asked, "They?"_

_Giotto nodded. "My parents would be sad whenever I fall down and hurt myself, or ... if I'm sad, they'd worry."_

_"So I thought that—Uncle Vincenzio and Aunt Loretta would be sad __... __if you're suffering." Giotto, who was still so small, expressed his opinions about what Ricardo's parents might feel. _

_Ricardo was stunned; it hit him that he would only make his parents sad by beating himself with grief. An idea flashed in Giotto's mind; he jumped and got inside the house to take a chunk of bread. Then he sat beside Ricardo again as he tore the bread into two parts and gave one to Ricardo._

_"Please, eat with me," Giotto insisted and started to eat his part._

_Ricardo thought of how he hadn't eaten much for days and how it would make his parents even more upset. He shed a tear as he took the first bite, then more tears came out of his eyes while he ate the bread. He swallowed down the food, as well as his sobs.__ He let out all his tears that he kept painfully, for it was the last time he would cry out loud and grieve about his parents._

_A week after, Ricardo's aunt—Loretta's sister—came. Her purpose was to take responsibility of taking care Ricardo and his two brothers, since she couldn't bear a child herself. Despite her handicapped economy, she was willing to take them. They could at least have a shelter and eat properly. And since then, Giotto had never seen his cousins for years._

_Years __went__ by without any news from Ricardo, who was already like an older brother to Giotto, once he made peace with himself. One day, Antonio invited Leonzio along with his family and also Ricardo with his brothers. The boy was excited because he finally got to see Ricardo again._

_But in this life, things changed, so did the people. So did Ricardo. _

_He acted coldly towards Giotto, yet he didn't look like he was sad. He seemed—outraged. Even when Giotto introduced G to him, he didn't care at all, which angered the redhead who almost threw his fist before Giotto stopped him. _

_And during the last moments of the visit, Giotto tried to approach him. The result wasn't good. Not good at all._

_"What do you care about? What the **hell** you know about my parents? What would you know__—A__BOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO GO TO SCHOOL!"__he yelled at Giotto. He was so mad that he brought hell into this._

_How could Giotto not realize it at all? He should have known from the expressions of Ricardo's godparents. Their face explained everything, that they were unable to send Ricardo to school and how it made the couple punish themsel__v__es. Even Terenzio and Vittorino were __so__ gloomy. It appeared that their life wasn't easy, not because they couldn't afford to buy food or to visit Antonio, but because education was so expensive at that time, that Ricardo envied Giotto and blamed Leonzio for his father's death. __It couldn't be helped, though, even __Val's parents could only afford G__—__who in the end chose to quit __so he could help __his best friend._

_"Your father didn't even care about my father! You know!? He couldn't afford to take care of us and shot himself to death! And all because your father didn't help him and spent his money on you! Don't act like you understand, you piece of **trash**!" _

_Thank goodness G wasn't there, if he was, the two would have fought already. Ricardo went so far as to call Giotto a trash and made the blond stood speechless. He knew perfectly how he should have answered his cousin, but the shock and pain froze his heart and took away any words. What Ricardo didn't know, was that Leonzio actually had always helped his father even until his death. But Vincenzio's madnes__s—**t**_**_hat_**_ was what Leonzio couldn't do anything about. After Loretta gave birth to Vittorino, she died from infection. Driven with stress and sorrow of losing his wife, Vincenzio lost his mind and committed suicide__ a year after__. _

_It wasn't easy for Leonzio either. He did not only help Vincenzio to feed his family, but he also had to feed Antonio and, of course, his own family.__It was pure luck that a rich man in his village, who was indebted to him, repaid __him__ by funding Giotto's education. Unfortunately__ later,__ that man, too, died in the fire._

_Unable to respond__, he was left alone again by Ricardo__, w__ho was not to be seen until years to come. For some days, Giotto became numb. He felt angry because of what Ricardo said about his father, he felt guilty for not defending his father either, and he was disappointed. It was his mother__, Solana,__ who comforted him.__The blonde-haired woman, with her light brown eyes,__ nudged the boy's cheek and smiled so warm__ly__. _

_"It's okay, Giotto. Don't punish yourself over this, papa understands. I'm sure Ricardo would understand some day." She kissed the boy's forehead and wiped all __his __anxiety. _

~ Җ ~

When Ricardo heard of Giotto's parents' death, however, he felt guilty. He even accepted the truth about Leonzio that was told years ago by his godparents. He didn't accept it back then, but he finally did. Therefore, he offered himself to accompany Giotto. They had lived together since then. Giotto figured out that Ricardo wasn't as envious as he used to be, he had changed again. And although he wasn't as nice as when Giotto first met him, he was definitely better. As they lived together, Ricardo found out about Vongola. Well, naturally.

"Hmph. It appears that you're not the only one who's special, cousin," he said when he saw Giotto in his Hyper Mode, who just defeated a bandit.

He raised his hand as his mouth formed a smug grin. Orange flames flared from his palm; they were as solid as Giotto's when using the gloves. He told Giotto; the first time he could emit those flames was during the times he despised Giotto so much. Thus the name 'Flame of Wrath' was given.

Surprisingly, he offered his help and joined the Vongola. As predicted, G was against it. But when Knuckle reminded him of how they needed all the help they could have, he accepted Ricardo even if it was half-hearted. Even so, Valentina also sensed something a bit off about Ricardo, but chose to trust Giotto's decision, as always.

From telling Giotto that a bunch of kids were unable to do anything, the towns' people started to change their minds and grew to respect Giotto. Especially when Ricardo's appearance helped Giotto in stirring what was left of the mafias in their town. They were no longer 'just a bunch of kids'.

If Giotto was a forgiving captain, then Ricardo was an unforgiving vice-captain. Both were contrast, but together they created a balance. In any case, the leader's right-hand man was still the best among the members—G. Vongola grew and grew greater since then, making the corrupted mayor of the town—the cause of all the mischief—both scared and angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>: Tada! I update sooner, it should be tomorrow, but because I don't go anywhere today, I'll update. Also, it's an apology in advance. With all due respect, I regret to say that I won't be able to keep up with my promise, the promise where I will update at least once a week T^T  
>Really, really sorry! But I got very sick after breaking a record of being healthy for months. (And now I'm finally sick)<br>So what follows is a lot of catching up with my study and honestly, shi-I mean, life, just got real. xD  
>Please be patient, I will still keep updating, only I can't promise it'll be per week.<br>Finally I want to tell you, that I've updated my fan arts too. I've drawn Giotto's and Ricardo's parents, you can visit my profile for the link :D  
>Special thanks to Gemini Wonderland and SilverfeatherSnowstream for their on-going reviews (and also for all my faithful readers, of course).<p>

**Note **:  
>1. Terenzio and Vittorino are actually Vongola Terzo and Quarto. Since they don't have official names, I made them up. I know they look even older than Ricardo (Secondo), but then it's because they are the bosses after Ricardo.<br>Why I decided them to be brothers were random ideas actually. It just felt weird to make Ricardo the only son, just like Giotto. So I thought, why not? Vongola Bosses are those from the same bloodline, after all. Of course the following bosses (Quinto-Decimo) are descended from the first four ones (Giotto, Ricardo, Terzo, and Quarto). For example, Vongola Quinto is Ricardo's son. Sorry for the long note, this is simply just to avoid confusion.


	11. 10 : Speaking of Truths

"Tina ~"

Val, sitting on a bench in a garden, turned her head to see the pixie-haired girl who called her with a teasing tone. She quickly put both of her palms on her cheeks and said, "Don't pinch me, Celia, please!"

"Pft, no I won't!" Celia giggled. Sitting beside Val, she continued, "Someone has done it to you even more often, so I'll pass."

"E-eh? What are you saying?" Val looked away, unable to look the older girl in the eye.

"Just how long have you two been together!?" Celia asked enthusiastically, making Val's cheeks as red as her hair.

"Wh-who are you talking about? Together? Me? With whom?" she stuttered and stood up from her seat, trying to get away from Celia. She walked around the fountain towards the garden's exit. It was a beautiful evening with a hazy light of 4 PM and a cool air, just like an hour after a heavy rain stopped. The plants were still wet, and so were the angel statues. She could see birds flying out from the trees while they were chirping.

"Hmhm~" Celia hummed a playful laugh and kept teasing Val. "You know who I'm talking about. I saw you with him just now, so don't hide it from me anymore!"

Val could only feel her cheeks getting warmer as if it was burned and remained silent. Then she kept walking around the garden with Celia following and teasing her. It was a personal garden in the back of the biggest estate in Taormina which used to be the mayor's residence before he fled—letting the young organization, Vongola, occupy it.

It had been seven months since Ricardo joined them. His ruthless nature was one of the reasons why Vongola could grow rapidly. Once, the corrupt mayor tried to capture Giotto and the others as they drew a lot of attention. The greedy mayor was the one who let the mafias take advantage of the towns' people in exchange for an amount of wealth offered by the big boss.

And since Vongola had expelled the mafias from Taormina, the mayor gained nothing more and lost his influence or connections to the mafias. Angered by this, he sent the authorities after Vongola. However, not even the authorities stand a chance. And instead of capturing the youngsters, their defeat revealed the mayor's plans. Ricardo got impatient and went after the mayor himself. Fortunately for the mayor, Giotto appeared before Ricardo killed him. As expected, the blond forgave him and spared his life, but suggested him to flee for his own good, because of the hatred the people held towards their incompetent leader.

Taormina was finally free from thugs, mafias, and from any manipulators. The authorities were also not afraid anymore to actually serve the people, without having to deal with the mafias. Still, it didn't change the fact that Taormina became leaderless. Surprisingly, despite Giotto's age, the people looked up to him as their new leader. With no experience to lead a town before, he was tutored by Salvatore, who claimed to have considerable experiences in such things. On the other hand, Ricardo was more interested in training his own subordinates.

The whole Taormina was practically a part of Vongola, and although there were some who against the idea of Giotto becoming a leader, they soon realized their inability to replace Giotto. In the end, everyone respected Vongola. And eventually, all the main members had moved into the mansion except Val, who was still too young to leave her parents. She was only allowed to stay in the mansion during weekends.

Val was only fifteen years old when she had started to realize her feelings towards the blond leader. And one evening, she was visiting the mansion's garden to read a book after the rain stopped, while hoping to see Giotto who really did come during his break. It wasn't long though, he left her soon and that was when Celia came, not giving Val a chance to continue her book.

"Tina!" Celia finally squealed after minutes of being ignored.

"Nothing happened, I assure you," Val replied before letting out a small, nervous laugh. Just when the two were about to exit the garden, they met G and Knuckle. Val was the only one surprised upon seeing her own brother.

"Eh? G? Why are you here?" she asked timidly.

"Have you seen Giotto? Salvatore's been looking for him," G replied with a question. He wore his usual, flat expression. She sighed before replying,

"He just went inside through the back door."

"I KNEW IT! You really were with him!" the tomboy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uhh, it's not a big deal. It's not like he was slacking on his job and playing around with me. He was just taking his break in the garden."

"Hmm, I see. Let's not hide it, he's courting you, isn't he, lil' sis?"

"NO! No. You—you guys are misunderstanding, I just happened to be in the garden too when he came. You know how I like the weather when it just stopped raining."

G only smirked back, while the other two were chuckling.

"Well, what matters most is that Giotto's back! We should also go back, G!"

"I know, I know! You don't have to speak that loud, idiot."

G patted on his sister's shoulder as he and Knuckle walked past the girls.

"So where are you going? You can at least tell me about your feelings to Giotto?" Celia didn't give up and continued interrogating. Val sealed her lips tightly and formed a little smile in favor of Celia's request.

"I'm going home, are you coming?"

"Of course." Her face turned soft as she smiled back.

~ Җ ~

"Phew, I can't believe we were mistaken as couples."

Val chuckled as she opened the front door of her house, "It can't be helped since you dress like a man."

"I'm still a girl! You know I dress this way because it'd be easier for me to travel," she pouted. "I'm a true woman nonetheless."

Val didn't respond, she just stood in front of the door that had been opened. Her eyes were cold and empty.

"Tina?" Celia moved closer to peek into the house and heard a whimper. Valentina's mother was sitting in a chair at the dining table, crying. It was a rare sight; the woman was always seen smiling.

"Mom? What happened?" Val approached her mother and left Celia standing by the door.

"Oh, Val, you're home. I'm sorry, but—" she kept sobbing.

"What's wrong? Where's Dad?"

She looked into her daughter's eyes with a painful look; she couldn't even describe or explain why her father was not home. All she could do was trying to fight back her tears.

"Mom, please calm yourself and tell me what's wrong," she soothed her mother and wiped the tears with her hands.

"It-it's fine, dear. Your father had something important to do with his work today. He'll come home, later."

"No, it's not fine, something's off, isn't it? If it is fine, then why would you cry?"

Valentina's mother forced a smile through her pained expression as she stroked Val's head and brushed the hair with her fingers, "It's fine. Something did happen, but it doesn't matter now." She glanced to the door and saw Celia. After wiping the rest of her tears, she rushed into the kitchen.

"Come in, Celia. Don't just stand there," she laughed weakly. "I'll make you some tea."

"Uhm, excuse me, then."

Val frowned slightly before joining her mother in the kitchen to help. Soon, she came out with two cups of tea and told her mother she'd be staying in her room with Celia.

"I have a bad feeling about my father. He doesn't usually go out at this hour, leaving my mother alone. I've never seen her crying like that, either."

"…"

"But, I'm sure everything will turn out alright." Faking a smile, she tried to convince herself. Celia nodded as she gave a not-so-cheerful smile and responded, "Of course it'll be alright."

After a few seconds of silence, Celia clapped her hands and the bubbly personality came back to her.

"Now, then! You will tell me about your relationship with **Primo**, won't you?" A wide grin flashed on Celia's face, trying to cheer Val up, whose cheeks became pink right after.

"We're not—like what G said—courting. But I'll be honest with you, Celia. I've been thinking lately, that…"

"What is it, what?" she inquired eagerly.

"That I like him," she answered with a dazzling smile; her eyes reflected both hope and love.

"You're just too cute. I knew you liked him!" she said while squeezing Val's cheeks.

"Ow!"

"Oh come on, you let Giotto do it, but not me?"

They giggled. Once her cheeks were freed from the squeezes, Val asked, "Am I that obvious?"

"Well, yes. But I don't think he himself realizes it. And it's kind of obvious that he likes you too."

"Ehh? No way…" This time, her whole face got red and warm.

"See? **That** obvious. I have to thank him, though, for turning a cold and tenacious girl into a bashful, hesitating, sweet girl. I mean, you've always been cute, but not as cute as when you're in love."

"B-but, I don't know if I'm in love yet. After all, he can't be feeling the same and—I don't know. It might be awkward for our friendship if I confess. Or worse ...we might not be able to have fun like we always do anymore," she said, voice gradually lowered. Her lips curved downwards again as she glanced outside the window.

"It'll be fine. In any case, once the both of you have confessed to one another and maybe—courting, then remember that no matter what, you two are best friends. Involved romantically doesn't change that fact. If you remember that, then I'm sure it won't be as awkward." Her features turned soft and fragile—like an angel—as she tried to reassure the girl whom she thought as her own sister.

Val stared back with wide eyes, as if Celia's words opened her eyes. She laughed nervously and replied, "You're right. I guess I was thinking too far."

"Tina in love doesn't really think logically, does she? And after all those books!"

"I-it's not like that! Anyway, what about you and Knuckle? I know you're practically siblings, but since you're not actually related by blood…"

"It's true, I've always liked him ever since he helped me escape from being sold as a slave. Actually, I think I've grown to love him, but I don't know about him. He's all about boxing. I've never seen him taking an interest in a girl."

Val giggled. She guessed that Knuckle had the same feelings about Celia, thus the reason he never took any interest in any other girl. But, she might be wrong, which was why she didn't say a thing and kept the guess to herself.

_"Speaking of love… That reminds me. G's been seeing a girl lately. I don't know how to tell Spia the truth. She still likes G even until now. But, it's not like I can forbid my brother from seeing anyone he likes."_

That night, Val wrote a letter in reply to Spia's. The two had been writing to each other for years. In the last letter, Spia asked of G and whether the redhead was seeing someone or not. Spia confessed that she couldn't forget her feelings for G and that maybe G was her first love. But Val couldn't tell the truth, for it would her best friend, nor she could lie about it. So she just told Spia about how Vongola had grown to be pretty big that Giotto had to lead the whole town as well. Naturally, G became busy as well, as the right-hand-man. This, she did say in her letter:

_I don't know if he's involved with anyone romantically. But I assume that he's too busy for that. _

~ Җ ~

The next day, Val went to the garden again, her new favorite place. It was the same kind of evening as the rain just had stopped as well, only with a bit of sun rays breaking through the trees, creating thin lines of light. She didn't bring any book this time. Instead, she played with a stray cat. She squatted to rub the kitten's belly, letting the long skirt of her dress fall into a puddle around her feet. Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, so she quickly turned her head to look up behind her.

"G-Giotto! Don't surprise me like that!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Giotto knelt and stroked the cat, which became attached to him, since it kept rubbing itself to his feet while purring. Valentina found it cute but then pouted jokingly.

"Not fair. Cats always like you. They rub themselves to you and purr. It never happened to me."

"It's not like I do a certain trick or something. Maybe I was a cat in my previous life."

She giggled and shook her head, "You're always relaxed. Even when you're facing some complicated matters, you're still laid back."

His lips slowly turned upwards as he glanced to look at Val in the eye. "Maybe it's because you're with me."

"Eh?" She hung her mouth open; blush appeared on both of her cheeks.

_"Why am I blushing a lot lately? Celia's right, I'm so obvious. It's not like what he said held a special meaning, is it?"_

Giotto stood and sat on one of the garden benches. He said, "Val, you look troubled. Also, you don't bring any book with you today. Were you expecting me?"

Val stood up after composing her feelings and answered, "You're perceptive as ever, I guess I can't hide anything from you."

Wiping some water off of the bench with his handkerchief, he gestured her to sit beside him. "I wonder what happened."

She sat and took a deep breath. "Giotto… You know my mother had never yelled at anyone before, right? She had never cried either. But—"

"Hm?"

"She cried yesterday—so badly. She didn't tell me what was wrong and the weird thing is that… My father wasn't there. It's so strange; he never would have left my mother alone, aside from traveling abroad for his business."

The expression on Giotto's face turned serious. He seemed to have something in his mind. He had a bad feeling, but chose not to tell Val about the negative possibilities.

"I see. I can't say anything certain, but—" he paused and stood up to pat Val's head, "try not to stress about it for now. Maybe you should try to talk to her again and if anything bad happens, you have your brother and me. And everyone else."

His smile was reassuring indeed, because she felt more at ease seeing it. And maybe that was the main reason she wanted to meet Giotto that day.

"I have to go back. However, I'll take you home first because it's getting dark."

They were already big enough for people to see them as real couples. Despite facing some difficulties, that day was one of the happiest days for Val. They were cheered upon as couples by some of the towns' people, in which they only responded with blushes and shy smiles. They even passed by Franco's place. Giotto was going to buy a flower when the man offered it for free. It was Parma Violets, the ones Giotto gave to her the day he opened her heart. He did so much, trying to cheer her up, leaving a warm and fuzzy feeling in her throughout the day.

~ Җ ~

Back in the mansion, G was already waiting for Giotto with his cigarette—as usual.

"Giotto, where have you been?"

"I just took Val home."

"Oh? You two are closer lately."

"Really?" Giotto replied with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, G. I have to talk to you."

"What?"

"Did Val tell you anything that your mother cried yesterday?"

"…" G stared in disbelief, his eyes were wide open.

"So she hadn't… Your mother, she had never cried before, am I right?"

"She would if she knew what my father did. But she didn't."

"I have a bad feeling. Your father left her alone yesterday evening."

"Tch, no way! There's no way he's doing it again!" G wasn't just surprised anymore, he was furious.

"I couldn't tell Val the truth. But you and I know that this happened before, Val and her mother just didn't know it. But this time, your mother found out. He seemed to be getting worse, too."

"This is bullshit! Did he not think of our position now!? Just because I'm his son, doesn't mean he can cheat on my mother without making me want to kill him."

"Calm down, G. I know how you feel, I'm angry too, but killing him won't make things better. Moreover, I think you'll likely regret it if that happens."

G clenched his fist and his teeth. "I can't forgive him nonetheless. I'm going for some air," he hissed as he made his way out, leaving Giotto who stared at him with concern.

_"I hope we're wrong, G."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>: *smiles sheepishly* Okay, okay, I _am_ busy... and sick *sniffles* _BUT- _last reviews moved my heart that I wanted to update so much sooner. *Ehem* Okay, also because I've written this one many many days ago, so it is ready to be published. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because the upcoming chapters won't get updated as soon as the last 3 chapters. Thanks to Mitsu21 for the review, and also for every readers for the on-going support. Until next time ~


	12. 11 : Memorabile

**Author's Note** : Okay, sorry, before I start, I want to say, that it's better if you prepared the song Chopin - Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 for this chapter. Because it will increase the mood when Giotto and Val dance alone. It's just an advice, though.

Anyway, this is the longest one I've written. So, yaay! However, I hope it's not boring (T-T) I really put my heart and soul into this, because this chapter contains one of the most important events in Valentina's life, I suppose.

Also, I decided to give Val and G's parents names, also to draw them (by request xD) and because they will appear more often. There will be two OCs that doesn't appear much too, but I decided to draw them as well anyway. I have the links on these four new pictures in my profile. One more last thing, I did say I will draw every time a new name pops out. BUT, there are some exceptions. Like here, the butler, Aldo, I will not draw him because his role isn't vital and he doesn't have a very close relation with main characters. The name is only to make story-telling easier.

Sorry for the long-note. Enjoy the (another cheesy) chapter ~ Don't forget to review, please ~ x'3

(It _is_ 'Memorabile' by the way, the Italian word for 'Memorable')

* * *

><p>On one sunny day, somewhere in the summer, girls' squeals could be heard from Valentina's room upstairs. As usual, this season never made any good improvement on Val's mood. Not only that, her relative from out of town had come to visit after years. The problem lay not in her aunt or her uncle, but in her twin cousins.<p>

"I cannot believe that was the rumored new mayor! He's unbelievably still young, and handsome, too!"

"Why didn't you tell us, Val!? How did you meet him? Is he single?"

Two girls in their seventeens interrogated Val, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Both of them kept throwing questions at her eagerly at the same time, she couldn't even figure out what they were saying. Feeling worn out, she furrowed her brows and glared at the two black-haired girls with their light brown, seductive eyes. Beads of sweat started to form on her face due to the hot season and uneasiness.

"Please! Both of you!"

They finally stopped their prattle.

"First of all… I knew Giotto from G. G knew him from school ever since they were only boys. And secondly… he doesn't like to be called _the mayor_. But yes, he leads Taormina," she answered with vexation in her voice, almost yelling. Touching her forehead, she lay on the bed to get rid of her dizziness.

Val hadn't seen her nosy cousins since she was four. But she could remember perfectly well that they were annoying. They were loud and insensitive; they spoke what they thought right away, without ever thinking of what others would feel. Furthermore, they had this annoying hobby to judge or decide things rashly by themselves. Alright, they were friendly; they had never bullied Val and they were two of few people who adored the bookworm. But man, were they arrogant. Despite their act of friendliness, they thought they knew everything and that they were the best—the prettiest, the brightest, the nicest. The only good thing about them was that they were easy to talk to.

However, they had gotten worse over the years. It was exceptionally obvious, the way Val behaved towards the blond Italian. The way she looked into his eyes, spoke to him, smiled or laughed in front of him. Everyone in Vongola—basically people in the whole town—knew something was there between them. _And yet_, the voluptuous twins couldn't see those signs, wanting to allure Giotto for themselves. Or maybe they were not that friendly after all. Maybe they really were just promiscuous, especially since they were perfectly aware of their 'nice' features.

Just a while ago, prior to their craziness over Giotto, the young leader came to Val's house, informing an invitation. It was also to ask whether she would be staying over at the mansion that weekend or not. The always-curious twins saw him at the time and fancied him right away. Giotto was indeed attractive. Even all the girls in the town knew that, but they only saw him as a rescuer, a leader. Of course, some tried to get close to him—but thanks to G and Ricardo, the girls didn't think flirting Giotto would be a good idea, since they would face two fearsome, most-trusted men of the leader. However, it didn't stop the twins. G was their cousin, after all.

"Hmm, right… G…" Edel, one of the twins, pursed her lips as she paused to think. "That's right, I haven't seen him for years and even when we arrived, he's not here. I wonder what he looks like now."

"Say, Val, you're going to stay over at that wonderful mansion this weekend, right? Can we come, please? Just for a day!" Linne begged, with her hands holding Val's hands and with a purse of her lips.

They were a part of her family, nonetheless. Therefore, she nodded in silence, slightly worried about what the outcome will be.

"I usually go there on Friday evening. But if you want to visit for the whole day, then come on Saturday," Val, maintaining her patience, gave an advice which was responded with enthusiastic nods.

Her not-so-happy childhood and Giotto's patience had a great effect on her, as she no longer exploded in anger upon facing irritating situations, unlike G. Not to mention her ability to cope with her recent gloominess due to feeling lonely and left out. Since not only Giotto, but also her brother, and Knuckle, and Celia are busy. Celia was involved deeply with complicated matters within Vongola—_the_ vigilante group—that had become more like an organization, making it not ethical for Val to help much anymore, because she was only fifteen.

Meanwhile, Val's mother, Dilla—like everyone else—knew of Val's feelings very well. She supported her feelings somehow, although she had some anxieties. To be married to an important person, especially a rich leader like Giotto, wouldn't be easy. People meddling in politics or business were mostly drowned in their success before they would lose their kind heart. Or even if they remained pure and honest, they would most likely to be threatened by other rulers or jealous rivals. Why she supported her, then? She even argued with Raniero, her husband, involving Val's future husband. Truth was, Val already got engaged—informally, though—with the son of her father's friend who was also living in Taormina. In the end, the couple agreed they'd carry on with the engagement only if their daughter also showed interest on the boy.

~ Җ ~

Friday evening, around six. Val had packed her necessities to stay at the mansion. She didn't need to pack her clothes, because after many weekends of staying over, she eventually left some of her clothes there. Just when she stepped out of the door, a carriage showed up in front of her house. It was an open carriage built with a solid wood and it had beautiful carvings on it. On the back was engraved with the proud name of the vigilantes—Vongola, and framed with simple but elegant motives. The driver who wore a newsy cap jumped off from the carriage. Before he bowed, he took off his cap, showing some white strands of his hair—a sign that he was entering old age.

With his heavy, fragile-sounded voice, he greeted, "Good evening, milady. I was sent by Primo to pick you up. He also sends his apologies for not being able to come by himself. You see, he still has paperwork to do."

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for coming, sir," she responded with a little smile, that was returned by the man as he gave his hand to help her up into the carriage.

Once arrived in the moderate-sized, but grand mansion, she was welcomed by the butler, Aldo, who led her to her room. The mansion was quiet. Everyone was probably still busy with their work, or whatever Ricardo wanted them to do. She missed Celia the most.

Taking the left stair in the entrance foyer, Val took a left turn towards a corridor. After a few steps, they stopped in front of a door, where behind it was her room. The butler opened the door for her and gave her the keys before he excused himself. In contrast with her dark blood red hair, her room was filled with soft, pastel blue fabrics—from the curtains to the carpet. Some parts had a touch of light violet or lavender color. Her favorite. She sat on the queen-sized bed and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

_They've become really pretty, don't they? Wonder what Giotto would think of them. Will he like Edel? Or Linne? I miss Celia, I want to talk to her. No. I need to. But she's so busy lately, I wonder if I can talk to her later._

Suddenly she heard a knock, and then two. What followed was the most anticipated voice for her that day, aside from the tomboy, speaking from behind the door. The familiar voice—light, yet deep, and slightly husky in a mesmerizing way—woke her from her reverie.

"Val? Are you in there?"

She could feel her heartbeat starting to pick up its pace. Standing up abruptly, she answered, "Y-yes! You can come in, Giotto."

Then a sound of a click revealed the young, blond leader in his white shirt, black tie under his gray vest, and a pair of black trousers. He came in smiling as he closed the door.

"Hey," he greeted with a relaxed tone of voice, in which a hint of liveliness was implied. With Giotto, everything felt funnily exciting and at the same time, calming—like the sound of his voice. Val couldn't hide her teeth-exposing smile, due to an unexplained energy that made her body tingle with excitements, from the heart to the very tips of her fingers. This, of course, made her look adorable with her reddened cheeks.

Giotto let out a small laugh and continued, "You look exceptionally happy today. Did something happen?"

Trying to hold the urge to squeal from feeling too happy, she replied, "Uhh, well, I'm just—I was thinking about the invitation you told me and… I got excited."

She lied. But it was half true, though. The invitation Giotto informed the other day actually came from Venice, from Spia. Spia was having her fifteenth birthday the next month, September. And her father was going to hold a ball for that occasion. Coincidentally, Giotto was notable for being the youngest leader who really fought for justice. Therefore, Spia's father, as a nobleman, invited him. The silver-haired girl, through Val's letters, knew the fact that the young leader was Giotto. So she asked her father to also invite her other special friends from Taormina, not just Giotto and his right-hand man. However, the invitation was only sent to Giotto's place. Although Giotto could have asked someone else to deliver the message, he preferred to see Val himself.

"Umm, have you finished your work?" she asked back.

"Oh, yes—well… no, I haven't. I had one more stack of papers, but then I heard the sound of your door."

Giotto's office located not far from her room. In fact, all it needed was a few with two turns from her room. And that part of the mansion was usually quiet, until Val closed her door.

"I thought you should finish it soon."

"I'll stay up later, but now I have to take you to the main hall," he said as he offered his arm for her to take.

Resting her hand in the nook of his elbow, she responded, "If it's fine with you, then alright."

They left and headed to the main hall—also the ballroom—towards the same corridor she used. Before going through the big door, they met the butler who was also heading to the main hall.

"Evening, Aldo," Giotto called him, "is everyone still in the main hall?"

The old butler bowed slightly and answered with a friendly smile, "Good Evening, Primo. Yes, they're still practicing. I shall open the door for you."

"Thank you."

Once the door was opened, Val could hear waltz music. Then she saw Knuckle dancing with Celia. Salvatore observed them with folded hands resting on his back, counting 'one, two, three' repeatedly as he complimented their moves every once in a while. In the corner of the room was G. He leaned on the wall, speaking to his lady friend who stood before him. Aldo went across the room to the door near G that led to the garden in the back of the mansion—Val's favorite place. Aldo lit the outdoor gas lamps and the beautiful garden, visible through two-story windows, was glowing with soft orange lights.

_So… they were practicing to dance_.

The ball was still in a month, but maybe that was the only time they could practice. Business had been tough lately and even Giotto had to go out of town several times.

"Are Knuckle and Celia invited as well?"

"Yes, Spia said she'd love to meet them. They, who have made all of this, the Vongola, come true."

"Oh, there you are, Val. You should practice with us!" Salvatore greeted her once he saw her by the door right away.

"Tina! You've come! Come on, join us!" Celia shouted with joy when she heard Val's name, while spinning around in her trousers with Knuckle.

"Hey, you two! It's been an extremely long while since I last saw you, Val!" Knuckle also greeted her, showing his lively grin. G remained silent. He only sent a quick glance towards Val before leaving with his companion to the garden.

The sharp-eyed girl responded the two by raising her free hand and mouthed a 'hi' with her smile. Before she decided to join them, she felt a movement of the arm she was holding and saw Giotto bowing as he offered his hand to her. Sneaking a glance through his bangs to her, he asked with a playful smile, "My lady, may I have this dance?"

Val was dazed for a second. And then, a momentary blush on her cheeks before she took his hand. Giggling, she answered, "It would be my honor, Primo."

As her giggle turned into a small smirk, she whispered, "But I've never danced before, except _la Volta_."

He whispered back, "Neither have I. But it's not that different, is it? So… let's just go with it."

His voice sounded insecure despite his confidence.

"Are you sure?" Val mocked him jokingly. He chuckled nervously and answered, "Well…"

Giotto was always assured in doing anything, even if he was actually rather clumsy. Oh, yes, clumsiness was one of the few weaknesses he had. Like the time he climbed the mountain, he almost fell for several times. However, it was in his nature to run into things recklessly, gallantly, and—well, with confidence. And no matter how his clumsiness would fail him later on, he would always manage to find a way and to succeed eventually.

This time too, he was confident offering his hand for a dance, when he was actually very nervous and shy. Val, who had known him so well over the years, could see that in his both anticipating but also anxious expression. His shoulder looked tense as he gulped, and his hands were sweating, that she could also feel her hand wet. Val was, in fact, the one helping him in his failures; she had encouraged him, smiled for him, played hide and seek with him, sung to him-and even yelled at him. In short, she had always led him out of his carelessness, either in a touching way or a fun way. And that was what she would do again. Leading him on the dance.

She hummed a little and stared into his eyes.

"You should relax a bit, and _just go with it, milord_." The way she spoke proved her to be the legitimate sister of the redhead called G.

"Ugh, I know. I should just put my hand here, right?" he positioned his right hand on her waist. Val, giggling most of the time, rested her left hand gently on his right shoulder while their other hands were intertwined.

"Even the most adored, good-looking leader can be nervous just to dance. And I thought I had to worry about myself."

His cheeks were tinged with soft pink when he shyly answered, "Let's… Let's just dance…"

Before they started to move, Giotto was surprised with a grab on his shoulder.

"Loosen up your shoulders!" Salvatore instructed. The next thing, he slapped Giotto's back. "Straighten your back! And head upright! Stand tall, you're a gentleman, leading a lady on this dance! You should _not_ be rigid, Giotto."

"Y-yes, sorry," the usually-majestic-and-solemn leader stuttered in front of his tutor. Salvatore walked around Giotto and corrected their stance a little. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw Val, though.

"You already seem flexible enough, Valentina. You two can just start to move and try to follow the music."

Val smiled proudly, teasing Giotto once again. She started to make the first move, relying on her instincts and feelings alone. She danced smoothly, with only minimum mistakes, as if she had done waltz before. On the contrary, Giotto's leg was still stiff and their movements were messy, making it hard for him to keep up with the pace. At least he didn't step on his own foot or Val's. Luckily, Val's skirt wasn't too long that day that it swept the floors. Otherwise, he probably would have stepped on it.

Val puffed her cheeks in an effort to hold her laughter as she brought herself close to Giotto and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat that had always soothed her in difficult situations beating rapidly, while she breathed in the masculine and warm fragrance coming out of his body. She didn't know her actions made his face red and caused his heartbeat to pound even faster.

She closed her eyes and spoke softly, "Try relaxing your knees, Giotto. And just try to be one with the music, it will be much easier. Trust me."

He released a deep sigh before he spun Val, creating a small distance between them. Then she twirled once again to return to her dance partner. Much to her surprise, when she was back in Giotto's arms, he gave a firm hold with his right hand on the lower center of her back, bringing her closer to him than before. His moves weren't rigid anymore. In fact, with his firm hold, he became the one to lead the dance. And taking wider, but gentle steps to dominate a larger area, he matched his steps not only with the rhythm, but also Val's moves. Together they danced divinely.

His eyes were resolute as they pierced into a pair of deep reddish-brown eyes. With that, the swinging waltz had come to an end and they stopped moving.

The sound of running steps broke the silence.

"Tinaaa! I've missed you!" Celia bolted to Val, snatching her from Giotto's arms, and gave a firm hug.

"Way to go, Giotto! I didn't know you could dance like that! Even I had to practice from two hours ago. You really are extreme!" Knuckle cheered Giotto as he flung his arms over the blond's shoulders.

"Ah, it wasn't that extreme, Knuckle. I just figured out a way to enjoy it. Also, the amazing one should be her," Giotto glanced to Val, who was hugging Celia back, and continued, "It may looked like I was leading the dance, but it was her."

Valentina didn't usually show her affections towards Celia, due to her unfamiliarity in having a sister. But at that time she missed Celia more than anything—actually not just Celia, but everyone else; G, Knuckle, Salvatore. Well, not Ricardo, who was still as arrogant and harsh as ever. Unfortunately, G was gone somewhere.

"I've missed you too. Everyone's very busy lately. I had to face my noisy cousins alone."

"Oh, right, I've heard your cousins are coming. G told me they were unpleasant."

"They want to come tomorrow," Val added with a frown.

"No..." Celia stared with furrowed brows and her big eyes when Salvatore interfered.

"Well, now. It's been a while Valentina. Is everything good?"

"Very much so, sir. I'm happy to be here again, after two weeks of not being able to come." Her expression changed into a cheerful one.

Two previous weekends, a lot of children in town were attacked with a terrible flu, that they were threatened with death. That was also the time Celia discovered her sun flames. Although it couldn't heal the sickness right away, she could use them to fasten the children's recovery. Since there was no bigger place to contain the children, they used the mansion, therefore Val couldn't come. No. More than that, she was forbidden to come, for she might get contracted, especially when she was prone to sicknesses like flu, or cold, or fever. Oh, _especially_ when it was already _summer_. And the last weekend, they were just too busy that if Val were to come, she would be left by herself.

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled and then turned to Celia, then Knuckle. "Well, you two can rest now, it's been two hours since we started."

"Alright! I'm extremely hungry! See you two at dinner!"

Giotto waved as Knuckle went to Salvatore, who put his arms on Knuckle's shoulder right away.

"We'll continue this later, okay?" Celia whispered to Val quickly with a wink before Salvatore grabbed her shoulder, taking her away. Val replied by whispering back an 'okay'.

After they left with the sound of the door being closed, silence fell.

She had just realized then that there was no one else in that big, spacious, hall, but paintings, a few furniture, two stairs, an enchanting chandelier, a phonograph—and… Giotto. She turned around and found the blond standing in front of the phonograph in the corner of the room, near the door leading to her favorite garden.

As she stared through the enormous windows towards the full moon, a soft, delicate voice of a piano note fell sweetly to her ears. It continued weaving a slow, and peaceful, melancholic yet soothing melody. Nocturne Opus 9 Number 2; her favorite piece from Chopin. Her eyes rolled slowly to see Giotto making his way to her from beside the phonograph.

"Can we continue practicing?" his deep yet light and calm voice seeped through her ears into her soul. Offering her hand, she nodded. He took her hand and kissed the back of it before positioning his hand on her back, bringing her close to him once more. They danced a slower pace this time, maintaining an eye contact with each other and the music went on with its calm, reflective melody.

"I'm surprised you remember my favorite music."

He broke the eye contact for a second. Although the light was already dimmed, Val could see pink hues on his cheeks. He responded as he twirled her, "I… remember more than just your favorite music."

She raised her brows, feeling a bit dazed. "No way. What else, then?"

He cleared his throat and started to describe her likes with a few stutters at the beginning.

"You … like the color blue for its sense of tranquility. And then brown, since it's warm. Lavender—for no particular reason. And then, uhh, you can read and speak French. Well, since your favorite books are French."

She giggled, "Name them."

"Hmm. _Around the World in_… I don't remember how many days. _Journey to the Center of the Earth_, _Mysterious Island_-they are all Jules Verne's, right?"

Her lips slowly curved into a smug grin, "Impressive. Oh, and, it's _in Eighty Days_."

"I don't read as much as you, so forgive me for forgetting that one, _milady_."

She pinched his shoulder lightly in which he responded with a small 'ow'. She then asked, "What about my favorite food?"

"Mashed potatoes. And like all Italians—all kinds of past and pizza. You also like red wine. Your parents and G have always wondered how you could drink glasses of wine without getting drunk, not even the slightest, when you were just five. That time, they caught you stealing a sip of wine—that ended up more than just a sip."

"Wow. Bravo. Even right until the very history of my fondness for wine," she paused and as she lost her grin, she continued, "Giotto… Do you, maybe… li—"

"Wait, you also love spring and autumn above all. Then winter—but never summer," he interrupted.

"This, however, I remember the most. How you always love the moon, no matter what season it is, especially in its brightest, roundest form, like the one shines tonight."

The music notes gradually became stronger when the dim light from the chandelier started to fade until the darkness fell, leaving but two dancing figures bathed with the bluish moonlight hue. Just when the notes seemed to almost reach its peak, the music returned to its gentler, but deep sense. They danced on with Val occasionally twirling around. She had pushed her will to ask Giotto about his feelings to the back of her mind, afraid of ruining the moment that made her heart flutter with tender joy.

Breaking the silence, Giotto whispered with a thin, throaty voice of his, in a language she had never really gotten used to, "You're so beautiful under the moonlight."

Her eyes were shot open. She could at least understand those English words. And this time, before she could even blush, she was spun swiftly as the music began its last _crescendo_ and became passionate.

Then she was lifted in rhyme with the music notes that ascended to reach _forte_. Giotto swung her in the air around and around. Gripping tight to his shoulder, Val let herself sway until the music reached its climax.

Followed with the trill-like passage of the music, the swings became gentler, lighter, and slower—until… she could feel her feet touching the floor again.

The excitement of the music subsided, and she felt the rise of temperature in her face. She stood still in front of him, whose right hand had let go of her waist and reached up to touch her jawline. His other hand wrapped hers, creating a warm sensation.

His fingers trailed along her jawline until he touched her chin, causing her to look up to him. Their eyes were connected—only this time deeper and more intense.

"Giotto…" she breathed out.

He didn't answer but stare with his darkened orange eyes. Little by little, he moved his head closer.

Time was stopped for them.

As Nocturne reached its end calmly, he placed his lips on hers.

With eyes closed, they shared their first kiss during the last notes of the nocturnal melody, under the moonlight, with the sound of trickling water from the fountain, from the garden that stood watch over them behind the large windows.

And it was tender… pure… warm… And above all—unforgettable.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>:  
>1. 'La Volta' is a Renaissance dance for couples from the later Renaissance. It is sometimes hypothesized that 'la Volta' was the direct ancestor of the waltz. Some sources mention it as a kind of folk dance, too.<br>2. Crescendo is a music passage during which the volume gradually increases. While forte means loud or strong, or in music may indicate when it's played loud.

_Thanks for all who reviewed and favorited or put my story to their Story Alert subscription! It means a lot! :D_


End file.
